This Dance We Do
by Jordannnn
Summary: Ron makes the mistake of cheating on Hermione. A new class is introduce along with the prospect of revenge. Funny who's arms you fall into when you are being vengeful. DM/HG redone story off an old account.
1. Chapter 1: Reading?

"Now you promise to write every week right?"

"Yes Mum don't worry, I promise." Hermione Granger replied to her mother. It was the seventh time this conversation had taken place and though she would never admit , sadly, the last time it would take place. However, Hermione had made a promise to herself to make this last year at Hogwarts better then the rest. Which might be a little difficult given the past years she ahd actually had but , she was determined.

Hermione gave a big smile to her parents and hugged them both. She said her goodbyes and turned around to see her two best friends waiting for her. She gave an excited squeal and rushed over beside them.

Harry stood to her right. He reached his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick little squeeze.

"We missed you 'Mione." Hermione laughed.

"You saw me last week Harry !"

"Well yes I suppose your right again." Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

He had certainly gotten taller this summer. His shoulders were broad and he had developed some muscle but only about as much as his spindly little body could handle. Thankfully, in Hermione's opinion, he had decided to give his hair a cut. His shaggy black mop had started to get in his eyes and such a dedicated Seeker could simply not allow such a thing.

To her left however was much the opposite. Ronald Weasly had not grown a single inch but still towered over herself and Harry. He was most certainly not a thin as Harry and seemed to be made of only muscle, which was a bit odd to her seeing as he still stuffed his face at every instance. But Hermione still adored him through his gluttony. As most everyone had predicted, Ron and Hermione and gotten together. On the train ride home after their sixth year, red as a tomato Ron asked her nervously if she would like to be his girlfriend. She had evidently accepted and the two of them were together most of the summer at the Burrow.

Hermione gave a laugh as she was hoisted up into the train. Flanked on both sides by her best friends they made their way through the train. They found an empty compartment with some difficulty. Hermione smiled and flopped down beside Ron. It wasn't long before conversation was made.

"I'm telling you Harry! Winning the House Cup will be a breeze this year!" He said with a grin as he put his legs up on the opposite seat. They chatted a while about Qudditch. Well it was more Harry and Ron then her. But she was perfectly content just sitting with Ron reading her book. Their conversation progressed and had eventually turned to the fact that Hermione had gotten Head Girl. Deep down, she wasn't surprised when the letter had been sent to her however she certainly wouldn't let anyone know. Harry had received a Prefect position and for that Hermione was quite content. She hadn't really any idea who else had been chosen or who had made Head Boy for that matter. Excitement fluttered in her stomach as she remembered the meeting that they were to attended later in the ride. She couldn't wait to see who she would be working with during the year. But a train ride conversation, or any conversation for that matter, would never really be a conversation if it wasn't about Quidditch. Well, at least to Ron so Hermione rolled her eyes and stared out the window as the conversation switched back to Qudditch. However, to Hermione's pleasure, somehow through Ron's constant talk about Qudditch, he found a way to casually snake his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

She let a smile grace her face and her cheeks started flush. She quickly buried herself back into her book, hoping neither would notice. Hermione really did like Ron. h it was love or not she wasn't sure but she was quite quite fond of him. A few more hours passed without disturbence however that certainly wouldn't last too long. Hermione looked up when she heard the compartment door click open to reveal Draco Malfoy and a very sour but handsome looking boy standing there. She had never seen or heard of him before but she would later find out that his name was Dominic Declan, a transfer from an all boys wizarding school in Ireland. His marks apparently were so exceptional that he had snagged Head Boy position right away. He had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He read off the paper with an irish accent. She nodded and looked at Harry a little confused.

"Heads and Prefects meeting in thirty seconds in the last compartment down the hall." he said flatly then slammed the door shut.

"Oh dear." said Hermione.

"I suppose we should hurry then." Harry added. They quickly gathered their things. Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron softly and they rushed out the door down the hall were the meeting would be conducted. Ron sighed and sat by his lonesome picking up the book that Hermione had forgotten.

It didn't take them that long to get to the compartment. They were the last to arrive as Hermione slid the door open. Hermione gave a small smile as she looked around her.

They were all sitting in a larger compartment than the others. All eight prefects and the two Heads crammed into it. Hermione and Dominic sat at the back on the floor. She didn't mind sitting on the floor, and surprisingly neither did Dom. Hermione took the list and called out the names of the Prefects to make sure they were all there.

"Griffindor: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley; Ravenclaw: Charlie McGregor, Kari Cohen; Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan, Lisette Badeau and Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini..." Hermione sighed and nodded to let Dom know to start the 'Meeting'.

Back in the compartment Ron had very quickly become disinterested in the book. He didnt much like reading and this particular one was a bit out of his reading level comprehension. Letting out a sigh he tossed it to the other bench and put his feet back up on it. Just as he was getting more comfortable the compartment door opened. Hoping it was someone he knew perked up a little. However, surprisingly, it was Pansy Parkinson. What in the world would Pansy be doing there? She hated him.

"Oh…uh…Hey Pansy..." he said a little awkwardly. Pansy smirked and walked a little closer and sat on the bench beside his.

"Hello Ronald..." she whispered in his ear. Ron's face flushed red and his body froze not knowing really what to do as Pansy pressed hher body against his.

The meeting so far had gone quite well. Everyone spoke a little about themselves and hermione and Dom went over exactly what was expected of them throughout the year. She didnt feel there would be too much trouble with this group with the exception of Draco Malfoy of course. He had done his usual worst at the meeting which annoyed her even more because she was supposed to be higher then him.

"Did you see his face when you told him off!" Harry laughed as he remebered Hermione taking 5 points from Slytherin when a certain Slytherin Prefect had called her a mudblood. The two made their way to their compartment. Hermione couldn't help but laugh too as she opened the compartment door. But her laughter soon ended when she didn't see Ron in the compartment.

"Ron?" she said. He wasn't there. Confused at where he might be Harry and Hermione began to search the train for him. She peeked into another compartment to see Lavender Brown and Ginny a long with Pavarti and Padma.

"Hey have you seen Ron?" Asked Hermione. They just shook their heads.

"Haven't seen him since we had breakfeast this morning. But I'll help you look." said Ginny joining them in the hall. They walked around the train looking for Ron but were mostly talking. Apparently Ginny thought that having too much Potions would be 'bad' for your health and that they should petition to only get half a class of potions. Hermione laughed but didn't think it was possible.

"We might aswell go back to the compartment..."

Harry nodded and the three headed back. Ginny opened the compartment door to find Ron laying across the bench _reading!_ Ginny looked at her brother strangely. When did he ever start to **like** reading? Wait, when did he actually learn how to read?

"Ron are you ok?" asked Hermione as she checked if he had some kind of fever. Or something of that sort. It was extreamly strange that Ron would be reading. Ron looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm fine." he said plainly and closed the book giving it back to her. The three sat down still giving Ron weird and confused looks. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Okay...Hey Ron where did you go anyways?" she asked as she put her book back. Ron got a bit nervous and was that sweat on his forehead?

"Uh...I...went to the bathroom..." he said then acted as if it was the truth. Though it was convincing he hoped they didn't notice his hesitation. Hermione had a feeling he was lieing but she brushed it off.

Just then the great train came to a halt. The four stood and made their way to the carriges where they were brought slowly to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Bunnies

The Sorting Ceremony was as usual a grand affair. They had gained some promising little first years in Gryffindor, which made Hermione smile. Dumbledore spoke some inspirational words and then gave the signal for the feast to begin. Probably Ron's favorite part of the day. Hermione glanced between the two boys who were stuffing themselves to the brin _and_ talking at the same time. It was a mystery how they could acheive such a thing but wasn't about to ponder on it too long. She rolled her eyes at them then passed to the small peices of chicken she had just cut up. The boys started talking about Quidditch again so she decided to not even listen. Her thoughts drifted to what her room arrangments might be this year. Her thoughts however were inturupted by a very bouncy little red haired girl who had landed herself beside her.

"Hey Ginny." she said after swallowing her food as that was the polite thing to do.

"Hey!" Ginny reached across the table and grabbed a roll. "What do you think our rooms are going to be like ?"

Hermione shrugged. She really wasn't all that sure. Sure she had heard a few things here and there about the commun rooms and such but really it was like a Prefects and Heads secret. It wasn't widley known, plus she had heard from a few people that it changed every year. Really she hopped she would get her own room. As much as she loved Ginny she was a bit of a gossip and Hermione didnt like that much. She was quite sick of having to sit up all night listening to the unimportant happenings around Hogwarts from the girls in her dormitory.

Suddenly Ron stood up from his seat, took one last swig of his juice and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Gotta go."

"Wait Ron .. Where ?" He was gone before she could finish her sentence. Hermione looked curiously around at the others at the table who looked just as confused as her.

"Where do you think he's going ?" asked Harry as he shoveled a bit more food into his mouth. Hermione was still surprised at her boyfriend's sudden departure.

"I'm really not sure."

"Ron isn't even important, there isn't anywhere he should need to go." stated Ginny. Hermione laughed a little at the girl's statement.

"That's not nice at all !" Hermione replied still laughing.

"Oh yes, well then I'm sure he's gone to _read_ again." Ginny rolled her eyes and HArry started to laugh aswell.

"Ugh, that was weird." he said shaking his head and finishing up his potatoes.

Moments later Dumbledore declared the feast over and the prefects lead their corresponding first years to their dormitories. Hermione however decided to make her way to what was to be their dormitories. Exceitment bubbled in her stomach as she climbed the set of stairs and came before a very large portrait of a joker. He looked at her curiously and Hermione studied him for a moment.

"Hello." she said simply and he smiled back at her.

"Salut madamoizelle!" he squeaked back.

She smiled at his french. She didn't quite know much herself but had always wanted to learn the language. Hermione thought him quite adorable. He was standing in a large open feild sitting on a tall over-sized chair next to him a stool with a 'magic' hat. He was dressed mostly in red and black; half black, half red. On each side there was diamonds of the opposite color in a vertical line on each pant leg. He also wore an odd white hat that sort of looked like rabbit ears. At the tip of each ear was a red and black pom-pom. His face was also painted white with black and red spots randomly placed. Hermione had to say he was the oddest looking joker she had ever seen and looked rather out of place in such a big field with that over-sized chair.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Head Girl."

"I am Conan Stratus. A ton service!" He smiled and took off his hat to bow, a rabbit and a little bird falling out onto the ground. Hermione laughed as he scrambled to catch the bird which was flying away. The rabbit however sat on it's fat bum and yawned up at him before falling asleep. by this time Ginny had made her way up the stairs. Hermione smiled and nodded in her direction.

"So this is it?" Ginny smiled and was about introduce herself to the portrait when he let out a loud screech, ran around his chair a few times then dove underneath covering his face in fear muttering:

"Weasly!Weasly!Weasly!"

Ginny becames a little upset with this and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong with being a Weasly?"

"Tricks!Tricks!Tricks! Oh beaucoup trops de tours! Tres mechant! Tellement mechant!"

Ginny and Hermione then began to laugh.

"No I don't have any tricks but I'm sure my brothers do. You don't have to be scared." Conan looked up at her still a bit nervously but crept out from under his chair. It didn't take too long before the others came up behind the girls. They all introduced themselves to the portrait and he welcomed them all warmly.

"Now...you 'ave to pick...le mot de passe...uhh...password!"

"How about...Granger's a slut." suggested Blaise. Hermione shot her a glare but said nothing. It certainly wasn't worth fighting over. Hermione was about to suggest something when Lisette moved forward a little. She had always been a very timid girl so Hermione was glad she had decided to put forth a suggestion.

"What about...Hogsmede?" Hermione smiled at her and Lisette smiled back glad that someone had appreciated her suggestion.

"I like-" Hermione was cut off by Draco Malfoy's signature drawl.

"Oh yes, how clever. What's next ? Love and Bunnies?" Lisette shrank back behind Ginny and Hermione then smirked and turned to Conan.

"I think that's a lovely choice. Love and Bunnies it is then Conan." she said brightly. Conan nodded and smiled becoming quite giddy. He opened the door for them, just as Draco realised what was happening.

"Are you bloody MAD Granger?" he yelled and stormed through everyone else to get to her. But when he got there he almost ran into her because she stopped just suddenly, looking at the commun room.

It was a spacious room made of stone mostly. It was very warm however and quite elegant. It seemed to combined aspects of all of the Houses. On the right there was a large fireplace with a few couches and a small table positioned around it. To the left there was a large wood door with a small gold handle that Hermione decided she would need to investagate. At the very back was a small stair case that lead to an inside deck were there was a long table with chairs all around it. Obviously it would be their kitchen table and meeting table. Hermione walked up to the door turned the handle and let out a small gasp at what she saw. It was a kichenette! She squealed and heard the other girls do the same.

"Oh good. Now I won't have to got all the way downstairs for a snack." Charlie stated. Hermione laughed and turned to Ginny.

"Oh great another Ron!"

Once they were finished inspecting the kichenette they each ran to were they would be sleeping. All of the girl prefects had one dorm and the prefect boys their own. Hermione and Dom however got their own rooms. She couldn't express her excietment to not have to share a room this year. She ran up to her door which, in gold plateing, stated her name and her title. How proffesional! She pushed open the door with her eyes closed not wanting to ruin the surprise until she was completly inside. It wasn't however a very good surprise when she opened them. There was nothing in the room! It was only a white room with a large window at the back and a glass door that lead to a balcony. What was she supposed to sleep on? Did she have to buy all her things? She sighed. This didn't make any sense to her. Why give her her own room if there was nothing in ti? Hermione walked bruskily out to the balcony confused and a little frustrated. It was still warm outside and she leaned up against the railing looking down at the grounds below. She heard a door open and Dom joined her on the balcony, only laugh at her puzzeled look.

"This is a first." he said. Hermione looked up at him wondering what was so funny. She looked behind him and through his door to see that his room was filled with things! Had they orgotten to do her room ? She grumbled and looked up at him frusatrated.

"What?" she snapped.

"You don't know why I have a room with stuff in it and you don't..." Hermione nodded slowly. Dom shook his head again and laughed.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" she snapped again. Dom just smiled.

"I'd like to just savor this moment for a second. Because well, I'm making history...I mean, the firt person to know more than Herm-"

"Why would you even say that? You havn't even come to this school? How would you know if someone is smarter then me or not."

"Let's just say your reputation is bigger the Hogwarts." Dom said with a smile.

"Right well...whatever. Are you going to tell me how to fix my room?"

"Well, it's a spell. You imagine what you want your room to be like, put your wand to your temple, say Perfecto, and then your room with make itself."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously then figured he probably wasn't lying and made her way bac to the empty room. Doing as instructed she pictured her perfect room, muttered the spell then opened her eyes. She smiled and looked around her room. It certainly was perfect! The walls were a nice chocolate brown and all of her pictures from home had hung themselves neatly on them. On the left next to the balcony door was her bed. It was a large princess bed made of a very strong looking dark oak with simple designs carved into the wood. Her sheets were a crisp white with a few bright yellow and green pillows scattered at the top. beside it was a small night table with a small light and a few of her books stacked underneath. On the right, opposite the bed was the most beautiful looking writing desk she had ever seen. Layed neatly on top was her laptop. She had already asked Proffessor Dumbledoor if it was the one thing she could have for the year. At the back of the room was a gorgeous wood dresser and a tall mirror that reminded her of the Beaty and the Beast. She smiled at her room and noticed for the first time a big brown door near the balcony door similar to the one in the commun room. Not even being able to guess what it was this time she pranced over to it and pushed it open.

It was the Head's shared bathroom. She wouldn't say it was particularly large but certainly wasn't small. In the center there was a round marble bath that looked big enough to fit three or four people. To the left there were two mirrors and a sink under each. On either side there was a locker with each of there names on it. Hermione waslked over and opened hers. It contained her shampoo and soaps aswell as a fluffy white rode that she was dying to try out. She did notice also a toilet and a shower at the back. Hermione glance over at Dom's door which was opposite hers and then pranced back out to the commun room exceited about their living situation.

She was so happy about this year nothing could make her feel bad. Not even Malfoy. She walked over and sat on the floor beside Kari, Revenclaw's female Prefect. Dom crawled over and plopped himself infront of them.

"Uh...Hermione," he whispered. "The password isn't going to stay Love and Bunnies is it?"

The two girls erupted in laughter. They were obviously going to have to change it.

----

So this one was plenty longer then the original, alot of descriptions changed cause i just didn't like them anymore. Please review, especially if youv already read this story!


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect

**Hollerrr y'all.**

**So I was reading the rest of this story and i realised that i havn't been doing Hermione exactly like the books. She has loosened up a bit for my story. She acts like most people her age do .. or atleast like I used to act at that age... so yeah she drinks and that sort of thing. but yeah shes not exactly the same as the books....thats all! enjoyyy!**

000000

It felt like the first months of school had rushed by. It was already near the end of October and the red and yellow leaves that once hung on the trees were found now mostly on the ground. The new school year exceitment had started to wear off and studying was starting to get quite serious, especially for Hermione. She had plenty to do with school and all of her Head duties. Atleast the people around here weren't so bad. She had acctually become quite close with most of them. Harry of course she was still very close with and Ginny too of course, but who had surprised her the most was Dominic. She thought he was going to be just as bad as Malfoy but he was quite the opposite. He was really very funny. Kari also. She and Hermione were beguinning to get very close, and it was nice to have another girl friend.

Hermione sat at the table on the deck in the Commun room doing her Potions essay with Harry and Ron, who they had smuggled into the commun room. She sighed frustratedly at their lack of knowledge and tried to explain again the proceedure of making the potion along with the concequences of mixing certain things. How many times would she have to explain it to them?

"No Ron, you put the soy root in first!" Finally he nodded in a way as if he understood and continued writing determindly. Hermione sighed and looked down at her parchment. She had finished her potions itself essay the day Snape had passed it out. However seeing as she was Hermione Granger, she revised it, re-wrote it and edited it until she thought it to be perfect. She did think that for today it was good enough and perhaps another revision tommorow would be fine. All she had to do now was start an outline to bring to the head/prefect meeting for the Hallowe'en dance. Ron finally scribled down the last of his essay and stood starting to gather his things.

"I have to leave a bit early today." he said and kissed Hermione before making his way down the deck sairs and towards the door. It seemed he had been spending less and less time with them and it was starting to bother her.

She adored Ron very much but his time with her now a days was limited it seemed. She would take time from her busy schedule to make time for him but he would always seem to need to go somewhere or do something. This hurt her a little. Why didn't he want to spend time with her. She let out a sigh and watched him leave again.

"Why? You've been leaving early the last three times." Harry questioned. Ron froze slightly and tried to think of an answer.

"I have to meet Lavender. She needed help with...Herbology and Neville's not around." Hermione nodded. But then again when was Ron ever good at Herbology? Lavender could have just asked her. She dismised the thought and started to write letters to each prefect for their meeting later on that evening.

"8:00 here in the commun room Harry we are having a meeting." she said, seeing no sense in giving him a letter seeing as he was sitting right next to her. Harry nodded. Hermione stood and walked to the portrait after finishing up her letters then turned back to Harry who was gathering up his things.

"You want to come owl these with me?" she asked. Harry smiled and nodded leaving his things on the table and grabing his coat. They made their way outside in silence until Harry spoke.

"Um...Hermione? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Uh...Ok say your friend liked this girl but he wasn't sure if she liked him...What would you tell him?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. She knew for a fact that Harry was talking about Ginny. She had noticed how much the two of them flirted and honestly thought the two would make a great pair.

"Harry. It's okay,Ginny likes you."

"But Hermione it's Ginny Weasly! Ron's little sister! How do I ask someone like her out?" he asked frustratildly.

"Just ask her after the meeting tonight Harry. Just go up to her and say 'Oh Ginny please, would you have me as your man !" she said dramatically with a laugh as they walked through the aisles of the many owls giving 7 of them each letters and telling them who to bring it to.

"'Mione I'm serious!" he replied.

"Oh Harry I was only joking. But seriously I know he likes you. She talks about you all the time," Harry smiled over at her and she continued on. "Just tell her you have feelings for her and everything will work itself out I swear."

Harry knew she was being truthful. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Hermione smiled and hugged him back. She loved Harry more than anything. He was her bestfriend in the entire world and she was always glad to help him out when it came to girls and such. She always thought Harry deserved a nice girl like Ginny.

"I'm glad your my friend 'Mione." He smiled and she rolled her eyes andd nudged him instructing him not to get too mushy on her. The two laughed and linked arms as they walked back to the castle once all the letters were given out.

000000

Hermione sat comfortably on the leather couch infront of the fire place her legs streatched out infront of her and a long parchment in her lap. Her sat pondering over her assignment when a triumphant looking Head Boy strutted into the commun room. He lifted up her legs, sat down and set them on his lap. Hermione looked up at him with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. After sharing a few drunken (smuggled booze of course) nights on the shared balcony and bathroom the two had become quite the pair. Not that she was attracted to him what so ever; she knew too many of his faults for that. He had a place in her heart. Next to Harry of course.

"What are you so happy about? Finally get laid?" she asked smoothly. While adding a few things to her list. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Haha your so funny Hermione but No. Or atleast not at this point in time. But I finished my homework early." he said with a cocky look putting his hands behind his head and streatching out. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Dom was a character. Just then Harry and Lisette came in together, then came Ginny and Kari with the rest of the group.

"Well, lets get this over with then." Dom said slapping her on the thigh purposly as hard as he could.

"Okay!Okay!I'm gettin up!" Hermione laughed, set her parchment on the table and lifted her legs freeing Dom. They the made their way to the table, Hermione sitting at one end and Dom at the other.

"Ok...We are going to be having a Hallowe'en dance. Friday the 31st of course." Everyone cheered quietly and listened to hear more.

"We are going to be devided in three groupes. The 1st years till 3red years shall be having their dance from7 o' clock till 9, 4th and 5th years' dance will be from 9 til 11 and-" she was cut off by Dom.

"Ours will be from 11 until 1 in the morning. Any objections?" everyone shook their head and took it down in notes.

"Good because Hermione and I had to beg the Professor to get those times." He said.

"So each dance is going to have a theme. First to third years is going to pretty much be just a costume party, fourth and fifth will be a gouls and goblins...so like, any creature except human and ours is a Masqurade Ball. It is couples themed so if you are Juliet then your partner will be Romeo. Monday there will be a letter sent out to you from the person you are paired up with. The couples have been randomly chosen to promote house unity excetera, excetera. Any other ideas?" Hermione asked. Ginny piped up.

"Decor. Who's doing it and what are we doing?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"Raise of hands of who would like to do it." Lisette, Charlie and Ginny all raised their hands and Dom nodded.

"Lise, Charlie and Ginny are the decor team." said Dom and wrote their names down on some parchment. "You need a decor plan for each dance. On Monday please hand in a copy explaining the materials needed and the overall plan either to myself or Hermione. Ans ok...um oh yeah, Entertainment will be done by a WizardingDJ."

They then decided that the food would be out set out on tables to the side and that they would try to make the punch un-spikeable. By the time they hade finished it was about 11:00 so everyone just went to bed. For the exception of Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Dom , who had moved closer, were still sitting at the table scribbling down notes and disscussing other Head things. Harry and Ginny made their way quietly to the fire and sat on the couch almost awkwardly. Hermione looked up at them and smiled. She poked Dom and pointed to them. He looked up at her with a questioning look. Hermione leaned towards him.

"Harry is going to ask Ginny to go out with him." she whispered. Dom smiled and rolled his eyes before returning to the work. Harry took a deep breath and decided now was his chance. If he didn't say anything now he never would.

"Um...well Ginny, I was wondering...if you...uhh, would like to...go eat with me?" His voice craked near the end and Hermione , even from the other side of the room could tell he was about to break into a sweat.

"Harry, I eat with you everyday."

"I mean..like eat..go out..eat out with me?" Ginny gave a small giggled which made him even more nervous.

"So you asking me to go out with you?"

"I mean ... only if you want to go ... I mean ... maybe?" he studdered.

"Well Harry Potter, I'd like that very much." She said and leaned over kissing him on the mouth. Too stunned he nearly didn't kiss back. She pulled away and gave him a smile before leaving him without another word and making her way back to her room. Harry just sat for another few moments until she had closed the door.

"There yah go bud. Wasn't that hard." Dom called from the table. Harry stood and gave him a glare. He then also retreated to his room leaving the pair at the table to laugh.

"Oh thats not nice at all. We shouldn't be laughing at all." Hermione said with a wide smile spread across her face.

"But did you see how red he got?"

Just the Kari came out of the room with a smile.

"So it's been like ten seconds and Ginny is already telling everybody!" She said rolling her eyes. The two at the table smiled and shook their heads. "But yeah, do you want to go to Hogsmede tommorow 'Mione?"

"Yeah absolutly." she said.

"Perfect!' Kari turned and walked back to her room. Hermione knew exactly what she had done. Even without being told she knew Kari had it bad for Dom and had strategically come out in her tank top and short pajama shorts to seduce him or something. And obviously it worked because Dom was still gawking in her direction.

"I swear every boy in this place has drunk a Love Potion. Your all acting like dogs." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Hey now 'Mione thats not nice at all. I can't help it but stare when a pretty girl walks in. You know me chickie, its hard." Hermione let out a loud laugh and stood gathering all her things.

"Yeah whatever. Hard like your peen." she quiped and made her way to her room. Dom laughed and didn't bother replying. She caught him.

000000

The next day was the first trip to Hogsmede. With a yawn, Hermione got up out of bed and went over to her dresser pulling it open and rumpling through looking for something. What to wear? Oh what was she saying! She didn't care all that much! She finally pulled out a pair of her most comfortable jeans, a t-shirt she won last summer at a local radio station party and a black zip up hoodie. After brushing her teeth, and trying to calm down her frizzy hair, which eventually she just threw up into a ponytail, she slipped on her sneakers and a white vest. She walked out into the Commun room to meet with Kari and Ginny. It seemed they hadn't arrived yet so she sat down on the couch to wait and picked up Lisette's Witch Weekly and started to flip through it.

"Someone looks nice today." Dom said and flopped down beside her. His shaggy bown hair was all over that place and his face wasn't shaved. It looked like he'd picked his clothes off the floor and put the on. Hermione giggled at his apprence.

"God Dom. Have a rough night? You look a little stoned." He shot her an annoyed look and layed his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah like, totally whatever Hermione, you know I like totally don't do like ... drugs." He said in the most feminin voice he could muster. Hermione shook her head at him remembering all the stories he had told her about all the weed he smoke during the summer. Hermione had however convinced him that marijuana was not healthy and perhaps he should quit. Or atleast cut back. Dom layed his head back and seemed to fall back to sleep. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up when she heard the Prefect's door open. Kari and Ginny smiled and went over to the couch. It was unusually cold for this time of October so the two of them were wearing just as many layers as Hermione was. Ginny was about to ask Hermione if she was ready to go when she spotted the sleeping Head Boy.

"Is he like stoned or something?" Hermione shook her head laughing and the three made their way to the carriges.

Once in Hogsmede they immediatly made their way to Dooney and Witch for their costumes. It always had the best selection and for that Hermione was glad. She really didn't want to go anywheres else. She started to flip through the racks. Her date, pen name Greenhouse, had suggest they go as Johnny Cash and June Carter. Suprised by the suggestion Hermione loved it and was determinded to find something for a young June Carter look.

"So who are you going to be Ginny?" she asked and looked up at the red head who was flipping through all the dresses without much luck.

"Well , acctually , I think I'm going to be...Helen of Troy!" she said pulling out the perfect dress. It was made of a light off white cotton with gold rope for around the waist and a gold leaf crown.

"Wow that's gorgeous! Get it Ginny!" Kari exclaimed.

"What about you Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"June Carter."

"Who?" asked the pair.

"She was married to Johnny Cash. He was a muggle musician."

"Ohhh ! No he wasn't! He was a wizard! He just sold music to muggles. He said he felt he did better there then here." Hermione looked at Kari surprised at this new information. Kari sighed.

"What should I be?" HErmione thought for a moment then started throwing out suggestions.

"Juliet?"

"Nawhh, like everyone will be her." Ginny quiped.

"Lady Macbeth?"

"No. Too depressing." Kari replied.

"Then how about..Bonnie? From Bonnie and Clyde."

Kari looked up at Hermione confused. The Head Girl was holding up a darling little outfir which consisted of a white skirt, orange sweat, pink scarf and a baret. She wasn't sure who this Bonnie was but she sure thought the outfit was cute.

"Bonnie and Clyde were a bank robbing duo." Hermione said, responding to her friend's confused look.

"Well I like it."

"Maybe we should just go-" Hermione was cut off by the high pitched scream of Ginny. Obviously she saw something. Hermione glided over beside her to look at the a foral print dress. She looked at Ginny then the dress.

"Is this something June would wear. I really hope because it's so cute!" A smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Perfect..." was all she could say.

000000

**Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cheats and Balls

**Hold on mates, this is going to be a long one.**

000000

The planing of the Halloween dances had really gone quite smoothly. There hadn't been too many problemes so Hermione's life, thankfully, hadn't gotten too complicated. She looked up at her calendar and smiled excitedly. Tonight was infact the Masquerade Ball. She hadn't quite been able to figure out who her date was and this bugged her a little. She had then assumed that perhaps it wasn't anyone she knew but secretly wished that it was no one from Slytherin. Picking up the letter she scanned over it again looking for a few more clues.

_Dear Intel,_

_I am in 7th year also but, because we are not allowed to describe ourselves I can't tell you more then that, but I would like to say I am very excited to meet you. You seem like a very nice person. Like we disscussed I'll be dressed like Johnny Cash and I think I have foound the perfect costume. I'll be standing near the punch and I'll be holding a few small pink chrysantemem. But hopefully you will be able to see by my costume._

_Greenhouse_

Hermione thought that probably the fact that he was going to be bringing chrysantemems was a clue and also his pen name was Greenhouse. Obviously it was someone who enjoyed Herbology, but she knew plenty of people who enjoyed it. She let out a sigh and decided she wouldn't try to figure it out too much longer. She did want it to still be a surprise afterall. A few moments later she heard banging on the door who she only assumed was Ginny and Kari. She pulled open the door and said nothing as the two girls were already babbleing and giggling as they set all of their things on the bed. Ginny then turned to the Head Girl and in a very stern tone began to speak.

"Now Hermione. Its twenty to seven, so that means we have only four hoursish to get ready. Can you handle that?"

"Do we actually need four hours?" Hermione exclaimed looking at the pair like they were crazy. Kari shook her head and shrugged.

"Nah...It will probably only be like two and a half hours but we still need room to...talk and eat of course." Hermione laughed. Never once had she ever taken that long to get ready.

"Well, I need to go announce the opening of the night in a bit so I won't be able to get ready yet."

"Okay well you hurry up then! We'll just wait here. Your room is cuter then ours." Ginny said sitting herself on the bed. Hermione shook her head, slipped on some shoes and headed out the door to go start the night.

000000

By the time she got back it was about eight. Things had taken longer then she had expected because of a few problems with some pesky ghosts trying wreak the party. Hermione stepped through the portrait hole to see Dom and Charlie playing Wizarding chess at the table. She made her way next to Dom leaning up against his chair. She studied the board and noticed how few pieces Dom had left. He glanced up at her her then returned to the game.

"Here to watch me win?" he asked. Hermione laughed.

"You do realise that your losing right?" she replied and looked up at Charlie who was smiling up at her.

"Umm...nope." he said then called his bishop into action. "Ha. Check mate!" Charlie looked at the board in disbelief then sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Wow Dom, I'm impressed." Hermione stated. "Me next!" The board re-set and just as she was about to sit down she heard her bedroom door open and an annoyed looking Kari poking her head out.

"Don't you think about it Missy! We only have two hours and forty-five minutes !" Dom started to laugh.

"Well Hermione, theres certainly no time to waste, you better get going." Hermione gave him the fakest laugh she could muster before making her way ack to her room. She nearly passed out when she entered. In the hour and a bit she was gone they had completely turned the room upside down. Ginny looked up at her and froze.

"Oh...sorry Hermione!" she reached for her wand and with a swift flick the room was again in order. Hermione took and breath and sat down on the stool in front of her Macbook. She flicked it on and waited for it to boot up.

"What exactly were you two doing?" she asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Looking for make up." said Kari.

"Yeah, I have none."

"Ha, yeah, so we found." Ginny chuckled still flipping through her magazine. "But it's okay 'cause I think we will just do hair first."

"Oh shoot! That's what I forgot! My kit..." exclaimed Kari, jumping up and making her way out of the room.

"What do you need a kit for? Don't you do your hair with...like a spell?" asked Hermione. Sure she was the smartest witch but when it came to the make up and hair part of magic she was very very uninformed. Ginny set her magazine down and looked at Hermione as if she was about to explain the meaning of the Universe.

"Well ... you can do it with a spell but Kari is the absolut best and she use more potions and that sort of thing. She took a whole course on it last summer and is like .. licensed and everything. When she does my hair she usually puts like a sort of balm that she mixes up, on it when it's wet then dries it and it comes out like super straight. She can probably explain more then I can though. I still don't understand her sometimes when she tries to explain it to me."

"Hmm." Hermione replied simply and turned back to her computer looking for some music. She knew Kari was smart but , to actually be licensed in something already was really cool. In fact she always had noticed how perfect the girls hair seemed. It changed colors constantly but always looked great on her. This month she had dark brown hair with pieces of platinum blond through the underneath mostly. Hermione then remember having a conversation with her about what the colored pieces were called. Peek-a-boos. She thought it was an odd name but either way it looked really great in the Prefect's hair. Just then the girl in question appeared through the door a big case in hand.

"Alright. So Hermione your up first!" she chirped brightly. Kari set the case on the floor and with a quick spell it expanded up into a cart with all of her belongings placed neatly into each drawer. Hermione looked at her surprised.

"So, was should we do to this mess?" She said with a laugh running her hands through Hermione's difficult hair.

"Well , June had...here I'll show you." Hermione said and pulled up a picture of the singer. Kari nodded and smiled.

"Well. That won't be too hard. I'm just going to temporarily color your hair. But don't worry it will rinse out when you wash it. And I guess I'll just straighten it." Kari said almost more to herself then Hermione. Turning towards the cart she pulled out a small bowl and a few bottle of liquid Hermione assumed was the color. She began mixing in a powder and some oily looking substance. It resulted in a purple goop which she began the paint through her hair. It was only now Hermione started to doubt Kari. She simply took a deep breath and figured learning what was happening would calm her nerves.

"So what exactly were you doing?" Kari, who was still painting the goop through her hair, smiled.

"Well, the bottle of liquid I put in at the start was your color. Then the powder I mixed in was to activate the color and make sure it came out the right tone. Then the oily stuff I put in was the straightening balm so that when I dry your hair it will nearly be finished."

"Nearly?"

"Well , it doesn't completely straigten your hair. Even though Magic helps for most things , when it comes to Hair , Muggles do have a pretty efficient way of doing it, so this balm only make my job a little easier when it comes to actually styling your hair." Hermione nodded.

"So what is the difference between doing it the Muggle way and your way?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my way cuts a lot of time out. This may take a few hours to do in the Muggle World whereas it's going to take me twenty minutes. Also, just by putting that balm in, I can spell dry your hair mostly straight. In the Muggle world you would have to use an actual...uhh blow dryer. Its the only Muggle appliance I know how to use, only because they taught us how to use it in my course."

Again Hermione said nothing. She was quite surprised at how interested she acctually was in the steps the Kari was taking and had inspired her to read more on the subject later.

Once Kari had finished spell drying her hair, she pulled from her cart what looked like the magic version of a hair straightener. It seemed, from Hermione's observations that, doing hair the magic way was the same as doing it the Muggle way but a little more refined. It didn't take long after that for her hair to be finished. It was a simple chocolate brown color which she had to say, she liked very much. It was straight but had a nice amount of body to it. Kari had even braided back her bangs to add a nice country touch.

Next it was Ginny who's Helen of Troy hair took a little longer. Kari colored it a warm platinum blond and curled. She tied it up into a loose bun and fixed the gold leaf crown on top of her head. Hermione had laughed a bit at the sight. Surely her friend looked beautiful as a blond but she found it a bit odd having been so used to the girls bright red hair.

"How are you going to do your own hair Kari?" Hermione asked shuffling through her music again landing on her favorite Adele song.

"Haha, I'm not." she smirked. "I bought a wig!"

"Cheater!" called Ginny who had started to put on her makeup.

It didn't take long after that for the girls to get ready. Ginny had been finished first but needed help getting into her dress. Hermione had to admit it looked quite stunning on her. Kari then had thrown on her costume and fixed her wig. She looked like a completely different person but Hermione cracked up when she pulled out a fake gun and started pretending to shoot it. When Hermione put her dress on Kari insisted on pictures and admitted she was quite jealous. They all put on their masks and headed down to the Great Hall excited for the first dance of the year.

000000

When they had reached the Great Hall , the trio split immediately to look for their dates. Hermione had gone straight near the tables with the foor on it standing on her tip toes to see over the many people crowded around. She had assumed the tables had been the most common rendez-vous spot and, regretted a little that they too had picked that spot. But finally she did spot him and smiled admiring his costume. He had on a blue collared shirt, sunglasses (which she hoped he had magicked to be able to see) and nice black pants. He also had a little tooth pick in his mouth but he seemed to be fiddling with it as if he thought perhaps it was a dumb idea. He seemed very sweet. Hermione rushed up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and spun around. A smile spread across his face however when he realised it was her. His date.

"Hi! You look great!" Hermione yelled over the music. He smiled and looked down at the ground then back at her.

"Well you look gosh darned gorgeous." Hermione let out a laugh and hooked arms with him, pulling him onto the dance floor.

He moved quite awkwardly which gave her the impression he hadn't dance with too many girls. Hermione was glad that she hadn't ended up with some jerk, Mr. Johnny Cash she had to say was extremely polite and respectful. A slower song came up next and they talked the entire time. It seemed however he had two left feet but Hermione didn't mind, she found it charming. But as much as she was enjoying herself she was still a bit sad that she hadn't found Ron yet. She had thought it would be pretty easy seeing as he had such bright hair but she hadn't spotted him yet. Hermione and Johnny Cash continued to dance until she felt a little pinch on her arm.

"Hey ... You!" It was Kari. They refrained from saying each other's names but it was a little difficult. Hermione waved to her friend who was then dragged off somewheres else by her date.

"Would you like to go sit down?" asked her date. Who she had to say really had a nice costume. She nodded and looked around. She hadn't seen the familiar sight of red hair at all during the night. She sighed and sat down. Her feet were starting to get sore, but as soon as they had seated themselved Dumbledore turned the music off and announced that in a few moments they would be taking their masks off.

5

4

3

Hermione and her date both put their hands to their masks. Hermione smiled excitedly. She couldn't wait. She defiantly thought her date was really nice and quite funny.

2

"ONE!" Everyone screamed and all the masks flew off revealing each student.

Hermione laughed and smiled at her date. She gave him a big hug. She never would have guessed who it was but she was glad it was him.

"Neville! I had such a wonderful time!"

"Thank you also Hermione! I'm glad I got you as my date and not any of those horrible other girls...and your a very nice dancer." he said blushing a bit.

"Well what can I say!" She said with a big smile and a little shrug. "Let's go find the others!" Hermione grabbed Neville by the hand and they went to look for their friends.

The dance itself had gone quite splendidly but really , the only person she wanted to find now was Ron. She scanned the crowd but was distracted for a moment by Seamus who had begun talking to her. She only half-listened and continued to look about her. Suddenly a tuff of red hair came into her vision ad a smile came across her face. Seamus looked at what she was staring at, but by the time he had turned Hermione's smile had disappeared. Her hands came to her mouth and tears started to brim her eyes threatening to overflow. Ron Weasly was at the back of the Great Hall snogging Pansy Parkinson. Seamus reached forward to comfort her but she back away and fled the party. Hermione pushed her way through the many people tears now trickling down her face. She didn't respond to their worried cries but simply pushed past her mind buzzing with sadness and anger. At last when she made her way to the doors she turned in the red head's direction and as if he felt her hateful stare, looked up at her. He had been caught. Ron moved to go after her but Pansy stopped him.

"Let her go Ron." she said smoothly leaning up against the wall.

He looked at her with disgust and made his way towards the door. He slipped through them and caught up to the furious brown haired girl he formerly called his girlfriend. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She however swung around and with her free hand slapped him sqare across the face then continued walking.

"Hermione please baby wait!" Ron called after her closing the distence between them. This time she stopped and turned to face him,

"What Ronald?" she screamed. "Are you going to try and explain yourself?" By this time people were starting to gather around them, watching as Hermione screamed red faced at Ron who stood there not saying a word. "Because honestly I don't want to hear your bull shit! That stupid Slytherin whore is the reason you haven't been around lately isn't it? She's the reason you have been avoiding me."

"Hermione I-"

"Don't even think of speaking to me again Weasly. You disgust me." she spat and turned on her heals walking as quickly as she could away from him. Once she had reached the second staircase on the way back to the common room the emotions she was feeling became too difficult to handle. She sank down onto the steps leaning up against the railing. How could he do this to her? Better yet, how could she let a stupid boy do this to her. Her body was racked with tears as she sat covering her face in humiliation from what had just happened.

By this time Dom, Kari, Harry and Seamus had finally caught up with her. Harry was the first at her side and enveloped her in his arms rocking her back and forth.

"Why would he do that Harry?" Hermione whimpered.

"I don't know 'Mione." he whispered back. "Let's go back to the common room though okay?"

Hermione nodded and the group helped escort the crying girl back to her room. Kari and Ginny who was already back at the common room because of a terrible date helped Hermione get changed and into bed. They locked the door and for a while let Hermione unload all of her thoughts on them. Once they had gone though she heard a tap at her glass door and knew immediately it was Dom. When she opened the door he simply gave her a hug.

"Ron was a dick anyways." he said with a smile and Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks Dom."

He gave her one last squeeze and returned to his room. Hermione crawled back into bed one last tear rolling down her cheek. She let out a sigh and tried to clear her mind of all thoughts of Ron and what he had done.

000000

**Alright, so for people who already read this, i took out the ron and draco part and i will be putting it in the next chapter. also, what was the 'get out' chapter/event will now be moved to a later date. Re-reading it I just didn't feel it fit right.**

**please review! :)**

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't go in there!

**Boring short chapter...**

000000

It had been about a month since the episode with Ron and Hermione was finally starting to feel better about things. In the beginning he had constantly followed her around begging her to take him back, but after being turned down so many time he had eventually given up and went running back to Pansy. She still found it a bit hard to see them together but, she was doing a pretty good job at distracting herself. She had redecorated her room and few times as well as the bathroom. Dom thought she was starting to go a little crazy but she was having a fun time redecorating things. She was just glad it was Christmas break soon; she was starting to get a little restless here at Hogwarts. She needed to just go home and chill out for a bit with her family.

Hermione had been laying in her bed for about an hour before she actually got up. It was warm under her covers and she really didn't want to leave. Finally however, she sat up in her bed and smiled as she looked out at the snow falling onto the balcony. Oh how she loved snow! Hermione jumped out of bed and slipped into her school uniform as quickly as possible so she wouldn't be too cold for too long. She slipped on her shoes and made her was down to the Great Hall.

Normally the group would have simply gone to their own kitchen but, after complaints from some of their friends who didn't have the privilege of being in their little group, that they weren't spending enough time with them, they had decided perhaps a trip to the Great Hall for breakfast would be a nice change. As she came into the Hall she did a once over for Ron as she usually did these days. She let out a sigh when she didn't see him and was about to go over to the Gryffindor table when a low drawl stopped her.

"Looking for Weasly again are we Granger?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said without turning to face him.

"Oh dearest Head Girl. I wanted to inform you simply that he sits with Pansy now. Disgusting really. Then even feed each other." he said slowly walking up beside her. She turned to glare at him but he met it only with a smirk and a shrug. She suppressed the urge to punch him and walked swiftly to her table. Harry and Ginny were staring at each other lovingly so she moved down a bit to have a conversation with Neville and Luna Lovegood. She couldn't handle all that love right now. Just as she was about to bite into a tasty looking orange she had just finished cutting, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Good morning students. I would just like to inform you that there will be an extra class added to the 6th and 7th year curriculum. We will be beginning this new class after the holidays. That is all."

Hermione grinned up at Luna who, in her quirky little way announced her excitement.

"Oh yes. The new class is that of Cultural studies. Dance. " He sat back in his seat to hear the buzz of talking in the Hall.

It was exciting enough to have a new class added to their curriculum but a dance class she found was even more thrilling. She didn't usually tell people but she was a fairly skilled dancer. Up until she was eleven and had gotten accepted to Hogwarts she was trained in classical ballet and pointe. Every summer since then she would envolve herself in any dance class she could. She had learned contemporary, jazz, ballroom and even tap. And now the fact that she could do all of these things and get grades for it delighted her more then anyone could understand. Hermione looked up at the Ravenclaw table and saw Kari smiling back at her. She was the only one that knew she danced. A while back, when they were first starting to get to know each other, Kari had brought up that she was a dacer and had been since she was very young. Swearing her to secrecy, Hermione admitted that she too was a dancer and the two had formed a strong bond over it. Kari tilted her head towards the door and Hermione got the message. She stood, excused herself from Neville and LLuna and made her way over to the doors to meet up with Kari.

"Hermione! Do you know what this means?" '

"Um...no?" she said. Kari rolled her eyes and sighed. Obviously Hermione was not thinking correctly.

"This is the perfect opportunity to show a certain person what your made of!" Hermione was starting to understand what Kari was trying to get at but, certainly wasn't happy about it.

"I mean you want to show that stupid ass Ron that your waay better then Pansy."

"Kari, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Look, your just going to be making Ron look like an idiot for doing that to you and you might attract the attention of someone else...or somthing!"

Hermione sighed. What did she have to lose anyways? She was going to have to be in the class anyways so why not step it up a notch? After a moment Hermione gave the other girl a smile.

"Fine. I'll do it." Kari let out a high pitched squeal and startedto get a little more excited. She started to babble on about giving her a make over and that she was going to make all the boys want her. Hermione said nothing and merely listened to her friend.

000000

She sat through the rest of her classes day dreaming about the dance class and what exactly they would be doing. This had unfortunatly resulted in ten points taken from Gryffindor and an extra page on her Potions assignment. She didn't mind too much though; she usually did a few extra pages anyways.

Hermione and Harry walked to the common room talking of corse about the new class starting after the Holidays. Harry wasn't particularly thrilled seeing as he had two left feet when it came to dance. Hermione promised him she would help him out just like all his other classes and for that he was grateful. As they arrived to the portait Conan began to studder.

"P-p-lease don't go in there!"

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"I...I...cannot say..." he said rocking back and forth on his chair petting his rabbit.

"Oh come on now don't be silly. Lollipop." Conan began to yell and try and hold closed the portrait but it did not work. The portrait opened and once it was revealed exactly why Conan didn't want them to go in Hermione burst ou laughing.

It seemed that Kari and Dom had finally gotten the courage to get together. Litterally. Some of their clothes were laying all around the floor and once the two lovers had caught sight of Hermione and Harry, it was quite a disaster.

Kari had only her underwear left on and so did Dom. He let out a scream grabbed Kari to cover her up but was flailing around also, startled by the entrance of the pair. He picked her up and started run/walking to his room but tripped over his own pants and the two went crashing to the floor. Hermione by this time was nearly crying with laughter.

"Harry, turn around!" Hollered Dom who was red in the face. The boy-who-lived turned around and Kari ran into the room and slammed the door. Dom grabbed their stuff, holding it in front of his crotch. Hermione could still barely stand. Dom went to leave but she held up her hand for him to stop. She calmed herself and took a deep breath.

"So, how long has this been going on?" she asked a huge smile still present on her face.

"Well...Since the Halloween Dance."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked shocked now it had been that long.

"Well...the whole Ron thing happened and we didn't want to..." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Oh. Well I'm sure I would have-" Dom cut her off.

"Hermione...can we possibly talk about this later?" She laughed and nodded. He was half naked infact. Dom then too ran for his room. Harry turned back around and started to laugh again. Next time they would certainly have to listen to they Portrait.

000000

**So ... yeah, disappointing chapter but the next will be better I promis.**


	6. Chapter 6: Muggle World

They had been in the Muggle World less then an hour and already Dom had a near death experience involving a window cleaner and a beggar. The holidays had come quickly and the most gang had decided to spend a few days with Hermione's family. Dom , a strict and (former) prejudiced pureblood had never set foot in the non-magical part of the World. She assumed that his parents had made him read a book once somewhere in his life but to think that a young stubborn Dom would retain any of this information was a stretch. It seemed now however , experiencing it all first hand, that he suddenly took a liking to it. His new interest in absolutely everything was beginning to cause some problems for the group, making Hermione regret not filing him in on the basic workings of his surroundings. She was just happy she had Harry to help her out helping the clueless pureblood. In all , it was herself, Dom, Harry and Kari . Ginny of course had to return to the Burrow, Lisette and Charlie returned home and no one really cared where Malfoy and Blaise had landed themselves. Kari had been a few times to visit an aunt that had made the decision to live in the Muggle World. Though not an expert , she had some experience with cars , machines or just electricity in general. She knew enough that Harry or Hermione didn't have to worry. So all the worry was focused on Dom, who was staring wide eyed at everything and everyone.

After they had found out about Dom and Kari, and everyone was clothed, they had decided that though staying at Hogwarts could be very amusing, perhaps it would be a nice change to go some wheres to spend some of their vacation. Harry's family was the Weasleys but that certainly wasn't an option. Dom's parents had decided to go vacationing in Germany over christmas and though it initially sounded fun to tag along Dom quickly reminded them of their prejudice to anyone that wasn't pureblood. So, it was between Kari and Hermione. While Kari did have a fairly large house, Hermione had a hot tub and Kari was hell-bent on Muggle shopping, so really she decided for everyone. Hermione's it was. She warned them about her weird family and crazy grand mother but Kari had made up her mind and there was no changing it. During her time spent with her aunt, she had discovered the shopping mall and could rhyme off all the stores worth going to in the London area within a 10 kilometer radius. So, they had Port-Keyed just outside Hermione's house and made themselves comfortable. Most of her family was coming in so they were confined to her room, girls in the bed boys on the floor of course. They met with Hermione's parents and then set out for the excursion that was shopping.

Seeing it now as a mistake, Harry had suggested they take the bus. Though generally it was an easy ride, Dom spent most of the trip loudly complaining that the bus wasnt going as quickly as it should. The complaining was usually interrupted by another question like "What is that ?" or "What's this sticky pink stuff under my chair ?" . By the end of the ride Hermione had decided he was doing it on purpose to embarrass them but Kari just found it funny. Finally they had arrived and in one piece which was the main thing. That nearly couldn't be said about their trip from the bus stop to the mall. This was the point in which Dom had aggravated the window cleaner who proceeded to scream profanity in their direction and throw a bottle of cleaner at them. Next year's requirement was Dom taking Muggle studies. Once they reached their destination they split and went separate ways the boys going one way, the girls the other.

It took more time to tie your shoes then it took Kari to find a clothing store. She was fast and efficient and had them on their way in no time flat. She had lead them first to a really great store to shop for the boys. Hermione had already bought her main gifts but thought both Harry and Dom needed another shirt or two. The two flipped through the many racks of clothes for the boys only picking out a few things. Kari pulled out a pair of distressed jeans and held them up for Hermione to see.

"Harry or Dom?" Hermione shrugged.

"I would say Dom. Harry generally doesn't have any style and knowing him he'd probably wear them wrong. Like tuck his shirt in or something." Kari laughed and shook her head. Worked out well because she just happened to know what size pants Dom had ... She paused a moment and then turned to her drab looking friend.

"Excuse me, wait. When did you become the expert?" Kari asked. "I mean, are you sure you don't have your shirt tucked in under that huge sweater ?" she joked. Hermione smiled then rolled her eyes.

"I could be very stylish if I wanted to be. " she stated, sticking her nose in the air. Kari let out a loud laugh, draped the jeans along with another shirt over her arm and put the other one on her hip.

"Oh really ? Pick an outfit out." she challenged. Hermione stopped flipping through the rack and turned to the brunette.

"That's stupid. I'm not doing that." Kari turned back to the rack and begun her search again.

"That was quick. Where'd miss style go ?" Hermione grunted and without saying another word walked over to the women's section to find an outfit. Kari grinned and shook her head. Oh Hermione Granger...

Kari admitted to being a bit shallow. She took pride in how she looked and had been around people most of her life who did too. So when she met Hermione she found it a bit odd that someone could really not care what-so-ever about their appearance. I mean, the first time she saw Hermione not in her school uniform she had overalls on. I mean really? Was she twelve ? Once she had befriended the book worm, she became determined to make her over into an acceptably stylish human being. So, though tragic, ending things with Ron had been a god-send. I mean the motivation created itself weather Hermione knew it or not. She just needed a little push that was all. Kari knew Hermione was an amazing person inside, and just wanted her to look the same on the outside. Which, as she made her way over to the women's section might prove difficult.

Hermione walked out wearing , though nice, a pair of black dress pants three sizes too big, and an orange ribbed turtle-neck equally as large. Kari crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Would you actually purchase those items ?" Kari asked. Hermione looked at her questioningly and walked out into the mirror pulling the sweater down a bit and checking herself again. There was nothing wrong with this outfit. Nice black slacks and a brightly colored sweater. It was warm, practical and stylish. Kari shook her head.

"Take that off."

"What? I like it!"

"I don't care, it's terrible and doesn't fit. So take it off and follow me." Kari said. She turned and made her way over to the register to pay for her items. This would be a long but equally exciting day. As she strode through the store she heard Hermione call after her.

"But , Why-" the Prefect interrupted her but kept walking.

"Just take it off." Hermione sighed defeated and went back into the changing room. Maybe it would just be easier to listen to her. It wasn't like she hated the way she dressed. It was practical and comfortable but there was always those times when she would look into the mirror and wish she had something to really get dressed up in. She wished she knew who to put on nice make up and not have to resort to only mascara because it was the only thing she really knew how to use. Kari would teach her. Just by looking at the girl you knew she was extensively knowledgeable on the subject. Her hair and make up was always done and she was always wearing something that would appear in the next's month's Witch Weekly. Hermione always admired her sense of style, and she certainly trusted her with her image. Kari wouldn't make her look slutty or weird. She knew whatever it was the girl did, she'd end up liking it. Time to hand herself over.

Meanwhile , Dom and Harry had already has about as much of the mall they could stand. Dom bought Kari a necklace and perfume and Harry bought Hermione this book she had been looking for. That was it. They were done. There was no, "Oh look at this, oh look at that!" it was done an over with and now they were bored sitting in the food court waiting for the girls to make their way over to the rendez-vous point. Honestly, to think they would actually be there on time was stupid but this was unreasonable. They had been sitting there waiting for over an hour and the both of them had already ordered and eaten. Know his girlfriend, Dom had come to the conclusion that Kari was either making over Hermione or herself. The girl was like a shape-shifter, always changing something. It didn't take long after that for them to decide that they would go try and find the girls.

They found them in a higher end retailer. Kari was standing outside one of the changing rooms admiring herself in the mirror. She had on a white blouse and a floral skirt that landed just above her knees. Dom had to say he loved how she looked always. In his eyes, she couldn't go wrong.

"Hey , beautiful." he called walking over. Kari's face lit up when she saw him and excitedly pranced over to him. She took him by the hands and pulled him towards the dressing rooms.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what I did!" she squealed. They stopped in front of the rows of dressing rooms, each closed off by thick black curtains. The mirror was located outside the rooms on one of the walls. Harry flopped down on won of the chairs and sighed.

"What did you do ?" he asked looking only partially but figured it had something to do with Hermione. Kari stood next to Dom linking arms with him. They waited in anticipation for .. well they weren't sure.

"You can come out Hermione!" she said with a huge smile. Hermione took a breath, having heard Harry's, knowing she had an audience. She pulled the curtain open and walked out.

She had on and pair of very slim fitted jeans that were ripped and torn all down the front. They were a darker wash and made her legs look longer. She also wore a soft charcoal slub-knit tank top with a long cut neckline and a low scoop back. She had put on a pair of heels (they had toured the shoe store earlier) with the outfit and they were a bright cherry red. She had spent at least twenty minutes walking around in them at the store so this would be even more practice. She gave a small twirl in front of her audience and then went immediately to the mirror. The first outfit Kari had made her try on had almost made her cry. She had never thought two peices of clothing could make her feel so good so easily. For the next hour Kari had just handed her item after item and showed her all the different combination she could do on her own. She felt like a completely new person. For the first time in a long time she felt like the most beautiful person in the room. Kari was never going to leave her side ever again , because she never wanted to stop feeling like this and she was the one that could help. Hermione just felt stupid for being so resistant before...

"So ?" she said turning back to Dom, Kari and Harry.

"I think it's wonderful of course." Kari said proudly.

"You do so well on hopeless projects." he stated with amusement laced in his voice. Kari only smiled up at him proudly. What he really wanted to say was a little bit inappropriate for in front of his girlfriend. The slumpy girl he once knew had turned into a sexy woman. Hermione had been changed so drastically already and she didn't even realize it. She was strutting around the dressing room like she was worth a million bucks and he had to admit she certainly looked it. He hadn't know her that long, but it was long enough to know that she had never worn such nice and expensive things before. Not that she couldn't afford them she just had never known where to start. He had to say he certainly had never seen her any better, and if he knew his little Kari, this wasn't the end of her transformation.

Harry on the other hand hadn't managed to close his mouth yet. He had known her since first year and never had he seen her look so amazing. He also knew for a fact that she felt just as amazing. The last time Harry saw that look on her face was when she knew a question in class. She had curves and really he never knew she was that skinny either ! Not to say that he thought she was fat but from the size clothes she wore he had imagined her to be bigger then she was. Seeing her in actually fitting clothes was shocking. Hogwarts had another thing coming for it once school came back from break.

"Harry ?" Hermione said. He snapped out of his daze and a wide grin spread across his face.

"You look incredible 'Mi. You look like a completely different person." he said.

"So are you going to throw out all your BIG&TALL hoodies ?" Dom asked. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm keeping them." she said flatly turning back to admire herself in the mirror.

"What?!" Kari snapped.

"Do not worry. I will only wear them when I am completely alone."

"Good." Kari smiled "Now go put your overalls back on." Hermione glared at her and then disappeared behind the curtain. Dom looked down at his girlfrend.

"She isn't actually wearing overalls is she?" Kari shook her head.

"No, but the fashion equivalent." Dom nodded and looked as though her had understood the most difficult potions question.

"Oh. So, socks and sandals?" Kari laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Someone who understands !"

* * *

Short an sweet! next two chapters are the end of the boring stuff then comes the fun and juicy !


	7. Chapter 7 : Nanny Rini

I'm combining a few chapters cause I need the story to get going. MAIN EVENT NEXT CHAPTER :) !

* * *

"Alright Hermione. So you trust me. You trust me 100%." Kari's hands rested on her shoulders and her expression was completly serious. "Repeat after me: Kari I one-"

"I trust you ! I trust you ! " Hermione laughed. The anticipation was absolutely killing her.

After returning from their shopping trip, and trying on all her new clothes for her mother, it was decided that the completion of Hermione's make over was to be done tonight. Then they were going out to eat and wherever they ended up after that was just the cherry on top. The first thing was her hair. Kari spent hours on the big mass of curls, every minute making her more excited. Everything was now going to be done so that she couldn't see. Her make up was next and the Kari simply handed her some clothes and instructed her to put them on. She had known what she was putting on but there was always this exciting feeling before turning to face the mirror.

Her hair was completly changed. Cream beige highlights weaved themselves through a rich honey brown color and another caramel brown. Half of it was pinned back, the top half being teased and poofed back. The rest fell past her shoulders in soft winding curls. She ran her hands amazed over her new tresses and figured her friend had done a fair amount of repairing. Her formerly unruly dry curls felt so soft on her fingers now and all she wanted to do was continue running her hands through them. She didn't however, not wanting to ruin how perfect they were. Moving closer mirror she examined her face. Though her complexion was thankfully clear, her skin seemed a little more glowy and bronzed. Her eyes were lined with a charcoal liquid liner and smudge in with some powders. Her lips were a soft pink and she was happy to know that it was a gloss. She'd have to get Kari to give her the name of it. Stepping back again she turned a few ways and admired her clothes again. Flowy white lace top tucked into a black and white floral skirt with a skinny black belt. She had a pair of pearl studs in her ears which surprisingly enough she previously owned and the matching bracelet on her wrist. Hermione did another spin and then turned to her friend.

"You are a miracle worker." she smiled and hugged Kari who laughed and patted her back.

"Yeah well." she shrugged and Hermione returned to admiring herself in the mirror. Kari sauntered back over to her suit case and let out a sigh. "Now what the hell am I going to wear? "

Hermione swung her hair around tossing it from shoulder to shoulder, scrunching it and watching how it moved. Her eyes never left the mirror but her glossy lips peeled into a smirk and she glanced at her friend's reflection in the mirror.

"Well you know, I could always pick something out for you." Kari stared back at her friend through the mirror with a suspicious look. She already had a few things gathered in her hands but dropped them back into the case. The newly fashioned girl turned to face her stylist resting her hands on her hips.

"I mean, prove to you what an excellent teacher you are." For a moment Kari stared at her friend weighing the pros and cons of this turn over. Ahhhh why not? She relaxed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I'm doing my hair. No one touches these tendrils from the heavens." She ran her hands through her mass of hair roughing it up and shaking it around for a moment. When her hair settled in a messy pile she puckered her lips making the playboy face. Hermione laughed and pranced over to Kari's suitcase. She kneeled down and began digging through the mounds of newly bought clothes and the ones she brought with her. The darker haired girl walked over to the mirror and began spraying and fluffing her hair. Kari sat cross-legged against the mirror and after the teasing and the spraying, curled each loose piece.

"Now this is a real test. You make me look like you before I came to your aid and I'm never letting you near my closet again."

"With all of the things you have in this bag, I couldn't even get you close to looking like what I did. I mean I know you brought this with you and it still has the tag on it." Hermione pulled out a deep violet sequined dress, holding it up for her friend to see then tossing it into a separate pile.

"I'll wear it someday..." Kari mumbled and continued doing her hair.

"You know it's a good thing Dom is the same as you. " Hermione shook her head and pulled out another shirt with a tag on it. Really ? why someone would buy something and never actually wear it was beyond her.

"What do you mean?"

"You are both soo high-maintenance. He probably spends just as much time on his hair as you do." Kari let out a loud laugh and started to tease back her hair again.

"High maintenance is more fun. Plus, get over it 'cause you're high maintenance now too." Hermione smiled and simply rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be too high maintenance. Maybe just medium maintenance? "Have you figured out my outfit yet?"

Hermione nodded and stood with the items in her hands. Kari did one last shake with her hair and then jumped up to see what Hermione was laying out on her bed. She glanced over an analyzed the outfit. It was one of her favorite black dresses, it had long sleeves and came about mid thigh. The thing she really loved about it though was how wide scooped the neckline was. It scooped in a perfect oval shape down to just above her cleavage, not revealing too much and landed far on her shoulders. She was glad Hermione picked it out. With it, her apprentice had paired a pair of pale green stilettos and some large gold chain bracelets. Kari smiled over at Hermione.

"This is great ! Awesome outfit. I like the green shoes." Hermione beamed as if she had answered a question right in class. "There's no earrings though..."

"Oh I have the perfect ones !"

Kari laughed when she saw what the girl pulled from her drawer. The were quite stunning earrings but they certainly were giant. They looked like something out of a bad 70's movie. She figured they could look great if her hair had been up or if maybe she had on a different outfit.

"I'm not wearing those..."

"You have to." Hermione grinned deviously. "Pretend you bought them at a vintage jewelery store."

"Well they _are_ old enough to be antiques..." Hermione sighed and dropped them into the girl's hands.

"Humor me." Kari rolled her eyes and grabbed the dress from the bed.

"Fine." she replied and was dressed in no time.

Downstairs the boys were dressed and waiting patiently. Could those females take any longer? Harry decided that perhaps he shouldn't ask the question allowed. Because the answer would probably be 'most certainly'. Just as he was beginning to wander towards the television he heard the sound of high heels hitting against the stair-case. He turned back to stand next to Dom and smiled to see Hermione come down first. Her transformation from frumpy book-worm to confident model was still shocking to him.

"You look lovely Hermione, " Dom said bowing a bit as she made her way down the stairs. She threw him a smile saying that oh yes, she was aware of how great she looked and then continued past him linking arms with Harry. Harry spoke his praise for her aswell and lead her towards the door. Kari descended the stairs and smiled down at Dom as he came into view. He had on a dark blue dinner jacket, crisp white shirt and black pants. His hand was extended towards he and she gracefully took it.

"And you love, look beyond beautiful." As they linked arms to follow behind the pair he snuck a quick kiss on her cheek which then proceeded to flush. Funny he could still do that to her. As they reached the door his hand went to the small of her back leading her forward. Kari looked up at him, staring into his hazel eyes she saw pure amusement.

"I would like to say, that I love your earrings." he said in a hushed voice struggling to keep the laughter bubbling up inside him from escaping. The brunette giggle and leaned closer into him.

"Hermione picked them out. This whole outfit." she whispered back a hand over her mouth. Was she being, gossipy? Oh well, Dom was too!

"Well I do commend her on this spectacular," his hand trailed from the small of her back, to the side of her hip , down and then around. ",pick. But these earrings." Kari shook her head and laughed then slipped into the back seat of Hermione's parent's car.

Hermione turned on the car, albeit being nervous about how good of a driver she would be with these heels on. She pressed lightly on the gas feeling the awkward angle her ankle was positioned. She took a deep breath and decided to deal with it, and off they went.

* * *

It hadn't taken too long to get there. Kari , again being the expert at trendy shopping spots and high class locations had picked out the perfect place. Saint Pluto it was called. Simply standing outside made Hermione feel under dressed even in her high heels and skirt. At least Kari would be there to guide her through the high standards that went along with this place. Harry pulled open the door for her and she smiled giving her thanks. She lagged back waiting for Kari and Dom who strode through the door like they were meant to be there.

"Table for four." Dom said non-nonchalantly. The girl at the booth smirked at him and slipped four menus under her arm and then walked into the main dinning area. She was tall, thin, blue eyes, luxurious blond hair. She fit the image this place was trying to make perfectly. They followed her without question and found themselves sitting in the back of the dinning room in a quiet secluded booth. Hermione smiled and was relieved to sit. She would have to start getting used to these heels.

She really was enjoying being so girlie. It had always been such a hassle before to do her hair, put on make up and pick out things that coordinated or matched or didn't match but still went together. There were so many 'rules' that she didn't understand before. But Kari had broken it down for her, made everything simple enough for her to know and remember. Really it had been just like learning in potions or DADA. You started at the bottom and worked your way up. It was just like one other class, one other subject she could excel at. Being fashionable was like being the best at Potions. You learned and analyzed the material and went with it. It was methodical. And plus, if you could dress smart and then be smart people seemed to accept and really believe your advice. Before people always just copied off her or believed the things she said because she was the book worm. But now people were actually listening to her opinions instead of just her facts. They wanted to be her friend now and see what she had to say. _"Everyone likes having pretty friends to take pictures with Hermione. The world loves pretty people." _ And as stupid and how really terrible as it was, people were just being nicer to her.

Like when they went into the clothing stores she had watched how people would greet Kari. She was well dressed and well spoken and it seemed like associates would rush over to her to see if there was anything they could do for her. At first Hermione had figured it was just her personality. Oh she was just like that, she figured. But then she watched closer and Kari was always being asked, oh where did you get this, where did you get that, who does your hair. Was it shallow? Absolutely. Did she still think it was so stupid and unfair that people would act differently towards you because of your looks. Yes. But she was smart on the inside so what did it really matter ? She began realizing that wearing fancy clothes and doing your hair all nice didn't make her any less smart. Being pretty didn't dumb her down. So what was the downside?

"Hermione?" She came out of her thoughts and focused on Dom, who was looking at her with an odd expression.

"I don't think we should go out after this. We need a good night sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to deal with Nanny Rini. And we are going to need all the energy we have."

Kari didn't object but simply turned back to her menu. Was she going to regret coming to Hermione's for christmas? Most likely.

* * *

The four women stood around the island in Hermione's kitchen staring at each other. Each had an apron on or clothes they didn't mind dirtying and were looking awkwardly around the kitchen.

"So... what the hell are we even making?" Nicole broke in.

"Well , I have a ham..." Mrs. Ganger said. Hermione's aunt nodded and took in a deep breath.

"One ham won't be enough."

"What about turkey?" Kari asked. Her family always had turkey at christmas. Hermione snorted and shook her head. She looked between the other two women and then back to Kari.

"Turkey is absolutly not something we can serve." Kari looked at her questioningly. Well, they couldn't be vegetarians because they had the ham...

"Nanny Rini thought the turkey was still alive last year when Dad set it on the table. She ... attacked it I guess you could say and then threw it onto the lawn and the neighbors dogs ate it. It was gross." Hermione said, answering the girl's silent question.

Kari wasn't sure what to think. Sure Hermione had said her family was crazy but really? Was she going to regret coming here this year? She looked nervously between the other women who at the mention of last year's events seem a bit on edge now too.

_"Grandma Rini is here."_

Dom looked between Mr. Ganger and Danny and both had the same expression. Fear. Mr. Granger cleared his throat and stood trying to mask his nervousness. Nanny Rini was the mother-in-law from hell. Not that he would ever actually say those words out loud anywhere near his wife, but he did think them on a regular basis. Why he couldn't have married a woman with a normal mother was beyond him. He took another deep breath.

"Alright, well I suppose we should go upstairs and greet her." he nodded towards Danny. The younger man nodded slowly and they made their way up the stairs at a sluggish pace. Hermione came down the the stairs, squeezing past her father and poking her head into the basement. She was far enough down for the boys to see her.

"Hurry up!" She whispered feircly. Her arms began to flail in a 'come on' fashion. Harry did not hesitate to bolt up the stairs following her. Dom quickly followed , looking to the curly haired girl confused. She said nothing but her hand signal went from flailing to dissmissive so Dom no longer pushed the issue. Hermione knew that they were going to have to pass Nanny Rini without being seen. They were not dressed appropriatly so to be seen would just be a whole lot of trouble. If she knew Grandma Rini she was sure to be talking in the kitchen. Ducking through the hallway she scuttled up the stairs with the stealth of a solider. When the boys filed into her room she shut the door leaning back against it, taking a deep breath.

"Oh dear, we made it." Dom moved towards Kari who was sitting on the bed her hands knit together, biting her lip.

"So...Hermione dear, please explain."

"Look, Nanny Rini is the reason I discouraged you all from coming here," she said ducking into her closet tossing clothes out left and right. "She hates the poorly dressed. But poorly dressed to her is pants on females and shirts with no ties. Kari, put this on."

A red velvet mess flung out of the closet landing on Kari's foot. Hesitant, she took a corner and pulled it off the floor to further inspect it. Her nose wrinkled and she held the dress as far from her person as she could. She stretched the article of clothing to it's full length and held it to her body. Ankle legth red velvet dress with a square neckline and long sleeves. Her mouth dropped open in horror and she looked up at Hermione.

"Please. Do not make me wear this." she whimpered. Hermione sighed and emerged from the closet with an equally distraught look. She held a dark blue, ankle length skirt a white tank top and a light blue poncho.

"This is her favorite outfit on me. I have to wear it every year." Hermione sighed and looked at the floor. Kari envelopped the girl in a hug.

"I am so, very sorry."

Still sitting awkwardly on the bed Dom looked nervously between the two girl. What the hell would he and Harry have to wear ? Pinstrip suits with a fedora ? Suspenders and those weird things that would hold up your socks?

"What about us?" Hermione turned and sighed.

"Blue or white shirt, with a blue or black tie. Black pants and a black or brown belt. No other colors."

"Why only those colors?" Harry asked.

"I...I don't know, but Dad wore a green shirt and black tie last year and she made him sit with the children. She said if he wanted to dress like a child he would eat with them."

Finally it was time to go join Hermione's newly arrived relatives. She pulled open the door just a peek and looked through the small crack. Good Nanny Rini was talking to Danny. She opened the door all the way and walked down the hall and into the dining room. Suddenly Rini turned around and hobbled over to her grand daughter.

Kari stood slightly behind Hermione and cringed at the sight of the old women. The old bat looked bloody crazy. She was hunched over, standing at four nothing. The hair on her head was severly thinning but still odly long. It was scraggly and grey until you reached halfway. Kari figure she had gotten her hair colored about eight months ago and hadn't been back since. She seemed to be wearing every peice of jewlery she owned along with a very very old and ratty looking mink coat. As the old woman glanced at her , she noticed how lazy her left eye seemed to be despite the very large glasses covering her face. With a shifty glance, her attention was drawn to Dom. Kari tensed but said nothing. How the hell did Hermione have such a crazy looking grandmother ?

"What the hell are you staring at, boy?" Her voice rasped. Smoker since 1897 ? Check.

"Uh...N-nothing..." he tried to say. Suddenly as if a switch had been pushed in her head she became nice and pleasent.

"Hermione dear, you never told me you had a boyfriend." Hermione looked at Dom with a sorry look. "Come here boy, let me have a look at you." Dom gave a whimper. It was clear he was scared of this strict and funny smelling old woman.

"No...grandma thats not my boyfriend..."

"Oh...then you must be her boyfriend." she said and pulled Harry down by the collar to examin him.

"No...no grandma he's just my fri-" Suddenly her grandmother gasped.

"Hermione! Don't tell me your one of those lesbiens!" she said staring at Kari. Hermione hung her head and shook it.

"No grandma...I don't have I boyfriend...or a...girlfriend for that matter."

"Than what the Hell are these people doing in your house!" she said. She soon began to yell and scream about the intruders. But then she switched over again and marched up to Hermione's mother and yelled at her for allowing theives to come into her home and try to hurt her three 'intruders' took a few steps back in slight fear of the old woman as she came back over to them. She looked ready to beat them with her purse.

"Grandma! No! These are my friends!" Hermione cried trying to calm her grandmother. But suddenly, as if nothing happened, grandma Rini stopped her yelling and screaming and smiled warmly to the three.

"Well then. Ill see you three at dinner. And make sure you try some of my pea soup!" she said and gave them a wink before waddling off to talk to Danny. Hermione let out a long sigh and turned to her friends.

"Sorry about that. Grandma Rini has gone a little mad..." Harry nodded in agreement still shocked at the old woman's sudden outburst.

"A _little_ mad?"

"Ok, Ok maybe allot! But she's still my grandmother so no bad talking her." Hermione said. "Let's go meet my cousins..." Leading the three around to meet almost all of her relatives.

There was her mother's familly, which wasn't vey many. But then they went around to meet her father's family. Once finished with the relatives they all sat at one of the long tables in the dinning room. Dom sat beside Kari and to his greif, Grandma Rini. Kari was sitting beside Hermione's cousin Andy , who she could have sworn knew magic AND delt drugs. Harry sat beside a pretty girl that looked allot like Hermione, who sat beside her. Hermione smiled then turned to get up and help get the food, leaving the three guests siting at the table.

One of Hermione's aunts, the one Dom reconized as Aunt Marlee, smiled sweetly at them.

"So, you three go to Hermione's school?" The three nodded hoping they wouldn't be asked any more questions again.

"That's nice..." said what seemed to be Hermione's other grand mother. Though slightly younger and not as crazy looking. Luckily before it could go any further, Hermione pranced in and set the juice on the table for the younger children before sitting in her spot and putting the red wine in the center of the table. The food then started coming up and being set on the table. There was turkey and ham, and a vegetarien lasagna for the main meals. There were also peas, carrots, beats and stuffing. And before the next thing was set on the table everyone was diging into their meals.

* * *

"That was a disaster..." breathed Hermione who had streatched out on the sofa ready to fall asleep.

"I'll say..." sighed Harry, who's shoulder Hermione had rested her head. The place looked that exact word. Disaster. There was still a line of gravy on the wall and the little kids table was lying in half on the floor. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Hopefully he would never get invited to Hermione's house for supper again. And as Harry started to doze off he recalled the events of the evening.

_After gobbling down a few bits of ham, peas and carrots, Harry looked up to see Hermione's cousin Sara, who he figured was about twenty-five, smile at him and start talking._

_"So...how'd you get that_ _sexy scare on your forehead? It looks like a lightning bolt or something. " she purred and brushed away some of his shaggy black hair so she could see it better. Harry looked at her as if she were crazy. Was Hermione's cousin hitting on him?_

_"Um...well you see...uh...I..." he cleared his throat and continued with his blubber very very uncomfortably. What would Ginny say?_

_"Awh, do I make you nervous?" She cooed and leaned closer into him. Harry's face began to turn many shades of red and when he found his voice he looked down at his plate and spoke._

_"I have a girlfriend." he squeaked. Sara sat back in her seat for a moment as if processing what he said. Hoping that she got the hint, he let out a sigh and relaxed a bit in his chair. But suddenly he felt the tingle of breath at his ear._

_"That's never stopped me before." she purred. Harry froze, unable do do a thing. He felt a hand slip onto his leg._

_"Sara , don't be a slut. " Danny snapped. Sara slowly recoiled and went back to eating her meal. Hermione, glanced over at Grandma Rini, who was sitting at the other end of the table. Thank fully she hadn't heard._

_Then suddenly Harry felt a brush against his leg and looked over thinking it was Sara he gave her a look but it couldn't be her she was talking to Hermione. He peered under the table to see one of Hermione's 5 year old cousin staring up at him._

_"Uh...Hello..." he said_

_"YOU!" screamed the littlegirl. Harry looked scared of this little girl and what she would do. "You take Herminony away!" she yelled again and gave his shine a goodhard punch. Harry let out a little yelp and the girl went scrurrying away. The rest of the table was currently looking at him with a funny expression._

_The rest of the dinner passed uneventful for Harry but Dom's luck wasn't as good. He had been sitting next to Grandma Rini who kept spitting when she talked to him. Her moods swung at every other bite of her food and Dom had gotten most of her emotional outlets. At one time she had ended up flirting with him and saying he could come home with her, the next she let out a shreik and was complaning to Hermione's mother that Dominc was a horrible boy that should be locked up, but for why he was not certain. On top of that he hadn't got the chance to talk to of her...Kari had been sitting beside Andy._

_"Hey..." he said catching her attention. He gave her a toothy grin and glanced down at his hands under the table. Kari did the same and looked at him questioningly. It was a bag of little green buds. Suddenly Kari knew what it was. It was pot! Her eyes widened and he smirked shoving the bag towards her. Kari shook her head and desperatly tried to get him to put it away. But for the rest of the Dinner Andy had either tried to get Kari to smoke with him or try and get himself laid. But then to Kari's releif Dom had noticed and placed an arm around her shoulders and gave Andy a glare. Andy got the point. But what had happened next was quite a bit of a shock to the family._

_Harry had stood up to go to the bathroom but the same five year old girl stopped him as he walked by the younger kid's table._

_"STOP!" the little girl commanded. She crossed her arms and looked at the other kids only a year or so older than her. Harry had stopped and looked down at her._

_"We's has decided, that we's dosn't likes you!" she said and smirked. Harry gave her a questionning look. He had heard of the few survivors left from being hated by younger children. And the stories were quite awfull. He was almost as afraid of her as Grandma Rini. He had witnessed Dom's frightening conversation with the old woman._

_"So you gotta suffer the concequenses!" shouted another boy who was about 6. He took up and handful of potatoes and hurled it towards Harry. It splattered all over his face and glasses. The little kids laughed and the little 'leader' girl threw her peice of turkey at him, but it missed and hit the wall sliding down leaving a trail of gravy along the white surface._

_"ISABELLA!" shreiked Aunt Marlee who stood up and walked bruiskly towards her daughter. "Colin!" she said grabbed the other peice of turkey that Isabella was about to throw. But suddenly the tempermental boy named Colin gave an annoyed growl and ran right into Harry who was trying to get the potatoe off his face. Harry was taken by surprise and hopped on one foot and fell forwards onto the little kids table. The multicolored fisher's price table snapped under his sudden weight. He let out a groan and the little kids all began to attack him. Hermione along with all the other relatives jumped up._

_"Isabella! Colin! Hannah!" yelled Hermione and the fight stopped immediatly. The young children jumped off the Boy-Who-Got-Attacked-By-Five-Year-Olds and lined up infront of Hermione._

_"Yes Herminony?" Isabella asked in her sweetest andcuteste voice._

_"Why did you attack Harry?" she asked and helped her friend up. The other parents all stared down at the two little children._

_"He was going to take you away to that stupid school Hermionony!" yelled Colin the Tempermental._

_"Harry was not going to take me away." she said and let Danny lead Harry to the bathroom because he couldn't see since his glasses were covered in potatoe._

_"Now go to the spare bedroom for a time out!" said Anut Marlee to the both of them. Isabella crossed her arms and pouted then stomped off with Colin._

_"Oh I am so sorry..." Hermione, Dom and Kari heard Aunt Marlee say as they walked out to meet Harry in the bathroom. Within the next half an hour everyone had left, to everyone's releif. Harry got cleaned up and along with his other three friends flopped onto the couch promising Hermione's parents a clean house once they got back from the store to buy more milk._

Sorry. This chapter is actual shit.

I hated writing it but yes I am sorry. Next one is ddone though, and it's JUICY AND AMAZING !


	8. Chapter 8 : New Year's Countdown Missed

THIS CHAPTER CHANGES THE REST OF THE STORY. FORGET WHAT YOU READ ON THE OTHER ACCOUNT

* * *

One of the many secret student traditions was the 7th Year New Year's celebration. No one knew really which class had begun the tradition, but it was always something that each graduating class looked forward to. The setting was deep in the forbidden forest, accessible by apparition. It was a large cabin with enough room to fit upwards in the hundreds of people. Not that everyone from her year would actually show up, but there was going to be enough people there for it to be considered a big awesome party. They had put sound barriers and all around the area but she was sure the Professors knew anyways. Funny to think Snape might have gone to the party in his seventh year!

Tonight was the night everyone would see the new Hermione. Her new hair, new clothes, new face and new attitude. Was she really even the same person? Would anybody recognize her? Surely they would, she didn't look that different. Never mind, yes she did.

She took one last glance in the mirror to admire her outfit. She wanted it to be picked carefully and Kari had spent the whole day contemplating what it would be. It wasn't until the very last minute that she let her in on it. Running her hand down the front of her dress, Hermione took a deep breath. The sequins pressed against her palms and clinked together as she moved. Her dress was covered in black sequins and it landed half way down her thigh. It was shorter then what she would normally wear but it did look amazing on her. Kari had flat-ironed then curled her hair back and it flowed down and away from her face. One last shake of her hair she decided that she was ready to go.

Flanked at her sides was her support. Ginny to the left dressed in a form-fitting sequined green dress, blue clutch, matching shoes and Kari to her right in a tight floral number, a wood-brown stiletto and a dark leather bomber.

The door pushed open and Hermione had never felt so incredible. Everyone was looking at her in awe as she made her way through the crowd. People were actually gawking ! All this attention was making her stomach twirl but in a good way.

Hermione spotted him standing up at the balcony. His red hair like a beacon she spotted him immediatly. Her smile fadded but was replaced with a smug. She felt someone's hands clasp the sides of her face and she then found herself face to face with Kari.

"Don't worry. By the end of the night I'm going to have you so fucked up you wont even notice." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. Kari smiled but there was a twinkle in her eye that made her aware that her friend was serious.

* * *

Draco had set up camp on the balcony over-looking the main floor. It was his advantage point. He could scope out every female that walked through the door or danced on the floor. Every female including Hermione Granger. It had taken him a moment to even realise it was her. She looked so different, who knew a few days with that Kari girl could transform someone that much. It wasn't just her clothes though. She was walking around like she was Queen Bee. Granger had changed on the inside too. Sure, you could throw some nice clothes on someone but if they didn't feel good and confident in what they had one, it looked just as sad and desperate as when they had their old ratty clothes on. She however, was very much flaunting her shit.

And who knew that her shit was stunning. He hadn't ever thought that bookworm Granger had a body like that. Most of the girls in his year were, mediocre, some had the privilege to be called hot but this was different. He was considering her to be close to beautiful. And how she was dancing down there on the floor was just unfair. He felt a burn in his gut and hoped to Merlin it wasn't because he was attracted to her. Oh, but she looked so amazing down there. He stopped himself and considered what he was thinking. Just because Voldemort was dead doesn't mean he was going to be a fucking muggle-lover.

Maybe that stupid bint would get drunk enough he could watch her throw up all over herself like the dirty mudblood she was.

* * *

"Did you see her?"

Ronald Weasly looked up at the Hufflepuff boy. Of course he saw Hermione. Who hadn't? After getting over her slight embarrassment, she had been bouncing around with her two stupid giggly friends, one being his sister, like they owned the damned place. At first, he had barely recognized her. She didn't just look different, but the way she moved through the crowd of people was different. She wasn't a shy little girl anymore. Ron ran a hand through his red shag and looked down at the bottle in his hands. Ah, sweet sweet whiskey. It had become his new partner in crime as of late. In the beginning he had drank the stuff from a glass but there was no point now. He brought the full bottle to his lips again and let a small shot slip down his throat. The burn hit the depth of his stomach but something in him enjoyed it. He looked down over the balcony, his eyes automatically searching for her. He spotted her with Kari dancing her little heart out. He watched her move and sway, in sync with every beat. In their fourth year he had been watching her with Krum and she never danced like this. Her body twisted and contorted in ways he never imagined possible, the thought making his body burn. And it certainly wasn't from the alcohol.

Draco Malfoy had leaned over the railing next to him with a big bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand. The two weren't exactly friends now but they wern't enemies any more. Ron assumed Draco was civil to him now because he had shit on Potter. The war was over but that didn't stop Draco from hating the trio or at least what it had been.

"You drinking that straight?" Ron asked. Draco simply shrugged and turned towards some brunette Slytherin drunkenly trying to hit on him. He recognized her as Paris something...? He turned back to the bottle in his hand and sighed. What was he thinking, he was fucking drinking it straight too. Ron turned back to glance down at Hermione again paying no more mind to Malfoy.

"Having fun?" someone purred and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Ron shrugged. He just leaned over the balcony not really looking at the person who was behind him. He knew it was Pansy.

"You know you have to kiss me at the count down." she said and leaned over the balcony beside him getting as close to him as possible.

"Whatever Pans," he said. Truthfully she had been annoying him. He secretly hoped she would just fall over the balcony. Pansy gave a pout then chased after Draco who had made his way down the hall. It was well know that Pansy , and about 99% of the rest of the female population, had an obsessionwith the blond haired Slytherin.

The truth was that he missed her. He missed her telling him to chew his food before he spoke, he missed how she told him to make sure he did his homework and then end up doing it for him. The little quirks like that that made Hermione her, that's what he missed. Also, Harry wasn't talking to him anymore. So, he decided, if he wanted Harry back he would need Hermione too. And plus, she was really hot now so there was no down side to getting her back. She was probably doing all this just so that he would like her again. Right? Taking another long swig from his bottle Ron took a breath and started down the stairs. He needed to talk to her. He needed her to forgive him and take him back. He pushed through the crowd of people dancing and when he was just in reach, tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around a smile on her face, but it faded very quickly at the sight of him. Kari and Ginny, noticing his presence flanked to her sides glaring at him.

"Yes?" Hermione snapped. The nerve of him, really? Whatever it was he was going to say she had already made up he mind to shoot him down. She didn't fool with cheaters like him anymore.

"You look ... amazing Hermione. "

"Yeah , Well ... " she replied, her tone bored. Not that she needed their help, but it was nice to have the two girls by her side. Ginny even standing against her brother. Ron glanced between the three of them and realized very quickly there was no way he was going to get a moment with Hermione alone. He took a deep breath and figured he would try anyway.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked scratching at the back of his neck. Hermione raised a brown and crossed her arms over her chest. She said nothing but only glared at him, as if to say hurry along with it. Spit it out.

"Look, I'm really sorry okay ? I made a mistake ... A really bad and stupid mistake. Please forgive me ?" A smile spread across Hermione's lips and she took a final sip of her drink before taking a deep breath and staring Ron in the eye.

"Only if you forgive me ?" she spoke sweetly. Ron looked at her confused but before he could say anything , the fruity pink drink Hermione had been drinking was seeping through his shirt. He looked down at his shirt and back up at Hermione who was already pushing past him. Ron groaned and in a huff proceeded to throw a slough of profanity in Hermione's direction before making a quick escape.

"I can't believe I just did that !" Hermione squealed. Kari laughed and nodded. How crazy was that ? She had actually stood up for herself!

"Hermione ! Over here ! "

Hermione glanced through the crowd looking for the person who had called her name when she spotted a dark haired boy with thick horn rimmed glasses waving at her. She recognized him as one of the Ravenclaw boys, Daniel. He was also one of very few openly gay people at the school. Perhaps it was something the Wizarding World hadn't quite accepted completely yet but she really didn't mind at all. He was just one other person to party with. Hermione grabbed Kari and Ginny pulling them in the boy's direction excitedly pushing through the crowds of people. Daniel was sitting at a small round table with a few other Ravenclaw boys. They all looked up at the three of them from their seats, grinning invitingly.

"You sit with us ! Have some drinks! " Hermione looked between the girls who were nodding their approval. Hermione grinned and pulled up a seat folloed by Ginny and Kari.

"That was soo awesome what you did to Weasley! He completely deserved it !" Hermione blushed a bit and then muttered a thanks. "Have a shot on us !" Daniel said and three shot glasses appeared in front of him. He poured them each a shot of the drink. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what it was but once he passed them out , she identified it as vodka. It wasn't exactly her favorite alcohol (not that she had really tried all that many different kinds) but she couldn't complain seeing as it was on Daniel.

"One ... Two ... Three !" One of the other boys called out and the girls slammed back their drinks as quickly as they could. Hermione made a face and could feel the familiar burn in the pit of her stomach.

"Chasee , chase ! " Ginny said reaching for the orange juice in the middle of the table. Kari let out a cheer and slammed the glass back on the table.

"Oh dear," Hermione said shutting her eyes and let a shudder pass over her. "It's been so long since I'v drank hard liquor."

"All the more reason to get reacquainted!" Daniel said and poured her another shot. She let out a laugh and held her glass up in the air.

"To a good year!" she called and in unison the rest of the group raised their own glasses and spoke the toast. Another shot was taken and Hermione leaned back in her seat. She glanced over at Kari who was smiling broadly.

"I'm not going to walk by the end of this, am I?" Kari shook her head and simply slammed back another shot. Hermione let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Oh Merlin, this is so .. irresponsible."

* * *

"I need another drink !" Hermione yelled over the music looking over at Kari who was nodding her head. " Come with me !"

Kari's eyes widened and her nodding got a little more intense. The curly haired girl hooked arms with her friend and started dragging her up the stairs. She had to admit, it was getting a little harder to walk in a straight line but she really wanted another drink. Kari let out a small whine and clutched the railing stabilizing herself.

"This is soooo hard ! " she slurred.

"Stop being a baaaabyyy!" Hermione replied. Kari pretended to look sad but her faux-pout turned into a hysterical giggle. Hermione followed suit but laughing and climbing stairs was too much effort and her foot missed the next step sending the pair tumbling down a stair or two. Their laughter only increased as they sat there on the step not bothering to reply to all the concerned classmates asking them if they were okay.

"Your fucking drunk Mi ! " Kari laughed pulling her friend up and clutching the railing once again. She received a glare from the Head Girl who only shouted back that she wasn't the only one "shit-faced". However, after a very strenuous trip up the stairs , they finally made it to the balcony. Now they only had to find Harry or Dom, who last time they checked had their liquor stored away. In reality they had had maybe one shot each from the stuff they brought with them, but then Daniel wanted to do shots with Hermione , at their expense. Kari and Ginny being her side kicks of the night were also treated to free shots. After that every time Hermione seemed to turn around there was someone else handing her a shot or two. She shared of course which was probably why they were sooo drunk. After some time though, Ginny seemed to disappear and it was just Hermione and Kari shaking their stuff on the dance floor. But then, as people started to crash, the shots stopped flowing into Hermione's hand and it was time to find the boys. Dom was visible up ahead and Hermione , motivated by alcohol moved a little quicker towards the boy. Kari, motivated by seeing her boyfriend and alchool, kept at her friend's pace and before no time they were at the other end of the cabin poking at him.

"Where ... is that stuff ? Like , you know the stuff we brought. It was just soo good !" Kari said leaning heavily into him.

"Well ... Harry has it but I don't think either of you -" Hermione didn't need to hear another word and before long she was slipping in and out of all the rooms looking for a certain Boy-Who-Lived. Dom looked back at Kari who hadn't managed to escape him. He looked at her seriously.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked, his arms placed around her waist mainly so she wouldn't fall over. She began to play with the zipper on his hoodie slurring her words and waving her hands around when she was trying to emphasize something.

"Well , we had that aweessoome drink you made us, oh my god and then Mi dumped it all over Weaasle. It was soo funny, babe ! I was like Mi that's so wicked! " Dom interrupted her nodding.

"Yes, I saw. What else did you have?"

"Um ... Oh yeah ! These guys from Ravenclaw wanted to do shots with Hermione, but me and Ginny got a bunch too ! They were soo nice ! Awh and then these guys made us like two drinks each and they were sooo good. Ha not as good as yours though ! " she said poking him in the chest. Dom sighed.

"So basically your pretty drunk..." Kari smiled and nodded. Suddenly however her face fell and a frown crept up on her face.

"Your not mad at me are youu ?" Dom laughed and shook his head.

"I just have farther to catch up ! " Kari squealed and threw her arms around him.

Meanwhile, Hermione had acquired two more shots of tequila on her way to find Harry. She assumed he was with Ginny somewhere and she was determined to find them. She was wandering around every room she could find looking for them. So far she had walked in on six different couples having sex in random rooms but after the second time, the shock wore off a little and she would simply apologize and then shut the door again. By this time however, that last shot of tequila was beginning to really catch up with her and finding her friends was no longer the priority. Her head was starting to spin and her legs weren't doing their job of holding her up. She clutched at her head and pressed her hand up against the wall trying to steady herself but that wasn't enough. Maybe she should have taken this drinking thing a little slower. Maybe one more shot of anything was a bad idea. Suddenly she never wanted to drink ever again. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Her eyes shut and all she wanted to do was sleep forever. No more drinking, no more dancing. She let out a disgusted grunt and took in a deep breath.

"I'm gonna puke." she mumbled rolling onto her hands and knees preparing to stand. Her head drooped and she put a hand to her stomach.

"Well that would be a shame. You don't want to ruin that dress, I'm sure it was expensive." A voice drawled. She was almost sure she knew who it was but in her drunken state it wasn't worth opening her eyes to find out. Suddenly she felt two arms lift her up at a speed she wasn't ready for. She let out a moan and clutched at her head again. He shouldn't have moved her. Whoever it was was going to get thrown up on if he didn't put her down. The guy (she assumed from the rather muscular arms that had just pulled her up) began to walk her forwards. Hermione's stomach lurched so she stopped abruptly placing her hand over her stomach and another over her mouth. She took a deep breath and then next thing she knew she was bent over the porcelain toilet puking her guts out.

Hermione heard the click of the door behind her but she payed it no mind. The only thing she was concerned with was emptying the contents of her stomach. She could feel the guy behind her which startled her a little. Who was this again? She shrugged him away.

"Don't touch me." she slurred. The guy didn't move and his hands pulled her hair back and for that she was grateful. She could faintly hear him ask if she had a elastic but it was muffled by how far her head was in the toilet. After what felt like hours her stomach settled and she began to relax. Hermione leaned back and rested her head on the cool bath tub. She took another moment to relax and then decided that perhaps it would be smart to open her eyes. Maybe her rescuer would be gorgeous and dreamy. He already had a nice voice and muscular body, how bad could he be?Her eyes opened slowly waiting to see her prince but really she saw the opposite.

"Oh, It's you. " she said not moving. "I thought you'd be my prince."

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed coming from you." He drawled.

Draco Malfoy was propped up against the opposite wall staring lazily at her. She noticed now the rather large bottle of nearly empty Jack Daniel's casually resting in his hand. She stared back at him a moment and then noticed how not drunk he seemed. Scratch that, he looked pretty drunk, but nowhere near her level. A bottle of Jack that big would probably even have Harry or Dom in the hospital by now.

"How are you not as drunk...?" she asked, motioning towards his bottle. He glanced down at it and gave a small chuckle before returning his steady gaze to her face.

"Me and Jack are well acquainted."

"So what, your an alcoholic ? " she chuckled. Draco shook his head and a smirk appeared on his lips. He took a long swig of his Jack then spoke.

"I'm not the one bent over the toilet." Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Touche." she mumbled and pushed herself up a little. She quickly realized what a bad idea it was and laid her head back down. She reached up and brushed her hair away from her face then looked up at Draco.

"So why are you helping me again ?"

"Because, I wanted to see the Head Girl throw up her stomach because she got too drunk trying to show off in front of her ex-boyfriend. " Hermione grumbled.

"Was not showing off !"

"Yeah whatever." He replied and stood. "Now let's get you back to school."

"What? No !" she whimpered. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist forcing her to lean into him so he could better support her weight. For a moment she enjoyed being so close to him but the feeling quickly deserted her as before she could further object she felt the familiar pull at her naval. They apparated just outside Hogwarts. She fell into the snow and began throwing up again. Couldn't he have at least warned her ? Oh wait no, this was Malfoy. She was just entertainment to him apparently. Once her stomach had settled, she looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her, his hand extended to help her up. She stood pushing past him and wobbling forward. She didn't need his help. Draco sighed and watch her stumble through the snow.

He wasn't sure what he was doing. He didn't have any secret plan or agenda. When he saw her wobbling and falling all over herself something inside him switched. She was so defenseless being that drunk and someone could take advantage of her. The voice in his head had convinced him that she was just a stupid mudblood and that it would be funny to watch her be a wreck. But the more that he drank the quieter and quieter the voice got. By the time they had apperated it had pretty much disappeared.

They had only been walking for about five minutes and Hermione had already fallen seven times and walked into a tree. Draco shook his head, took the another swig of his bottle of Jack (which he was starting to **_really _**feel) . They continued into the castle, Hermione keeping a small distance between the two. It had been a struggle to climb up the stairs that drunk but Hermione had managed. Just as they came to the portrait a now equally intoxicated Draco let out a chuckle.

"Your a determined drunk Granger, I'll give you that." his words were shaky and could now count as slurred. Hermione turned towards him and glared.

"Stop enjoying me okay ? I'm not YOUR entertainment !" she snapped. Her back was up against the portrait to their common room and Draco was only getting closer.

"Oh as opposed to Ronnie's ?" he asked coolly. Draco extended his arms to press against the portrait. They were nearly touching but Hermione stayed still and glared at him. Being this close to him felt odd. She couldn't pin the feeling but whatever it was, chills were running through her body. Ignoring them, she tilted her chin up and spoke.

"Your incredibly mean, you know." she said flatly. Draco was about to reply when she banged her fist against the portrait and said the password. She whipped around, her bouncy curls hitting Draco in the face as she walked into the common room. It was only now Draco noticed how incredibly intoxicating she smelled. 'Like brown sugar and honey' he thought. He followed her through the entrance and made sure to firmly shut it. He watched Hermione struggle with getting her shoes off and nearly started laughing. She was kicking and thrashing trying to get them off. Then bent up against the couch and tried standing on one leg and pulling them off but that didn't seem to work because in her drunken mess, balancing on one leg just wasn't an option.

There was something weird about watching her. His stomach was burning with, what was that? Desire? Something about the way she was pulling at her shoes was turning him on and he couldn't understand why. Actually he knew quite well. She was adorable and endearing. She was helpless and sexy at the same time. He needed her. Needed to have her. Had he been sober, he probably would have got the hell out of there but he was far from that state and his body wanted to stay. Draco walked over to her smoothly, coming up behind her as she bent over the couch. He was inches from her and just the smell of her hair was enough to make him pass out. In a good way.

"Having trouble?" Hermione stood quickly and turned to face him. She hadn't realized how close he was but she didn't want him to move. Their bodies were pressing so close together Draco could feel every curve of her body. His hands rested on the back of the couch and he was surprised when she pressed closer against him. She was looking at him with an intense curiosity as if wondering what he was going to do next. He can do anything he wants, she thought.

To say that he wasn't attractive was lying. In truth, she had always found him exceptionally good looking but now that she was pressed so closely to his hard body, it was more then good looking. It was the kind of attractive that made every hair on your body stand and your face get hot. She just wanted to stand here for a while. She had expected a voice in her head to tell her to step back. This was Draco Malfoy she was so willingly close to, but nothing came. Maybe it was drunk too. Staring into his gray eyes she couldn't stop the warm feeling spreading through her body and she just wanted to be closer. His lips were slightly parted and they seemed so inviting...maybe just one small...she just wanted to ...

Their lips crashed together before either of them could realize what was happening. Hermione let out a small moan as Draco's hands began trailing down her body, starting at her shoulders and making their way down to her waist. She had to admit that kissing him was very enjoyable. His mouth was warm but still tasted like Jack Daniel's. In her own drunk mind it was kind of hot. She couldn't stop. Draco picked her up and Hermione immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the door to his room shoving her up against the wall.

"Stop." Hermione gasped. Draco's lips moved to her chin and then trailed down her neck. "You share your dorm Malfoy. My room."

Draco smiled and the curly haired girl he had been kissing slipped from his grasp and stumbled towards her room. Who was this? The Hermione he used to know wouldn't do this, drunk or sober. She was different not just in her looks but a feisty and sexy side of her was coming out and he certainly didn't mind. He trailed behind her watching the way she moved through the common room. Once she got to her door she turned to face him and pulled off her dress. Draco's heart pounded a little harder in his chest and the absolute desire for Hermione Granger increased. He stared up at her and was shocked at her attire. This entire time she had been wearing a black laced corset and matching knickers. He realized for a moment he stopped breathing...

"Who are you?" he trailed on. She smirked and leaned against the door mainly for stability but Draco also found it rather sexy even though her head was lolling side to side and she was pretty much slumped over. But he did not notice those minor details.

"Are you just going to stand there Malfoy?" Hermione slurred. He shook his head and made his way over to her pulling off his shirt. He struggled a bit with the cotton and felt like he was going to fall right over. Finally he pulled the fabric over his head and threw it on the floor. Hermione stood in the doorway staring at him. He sure was built. In her mind he was moving like a predator, his muscles moving fluidly as he came for her. In realitly he wobbled forward staggering up the stair with a laugh and grabbing onto her. His hands grasped first for her waist and then wrapped themselves around her. Their bodies were close again and she this time allowed her own hands to roam over his body. She couldn't think anymore, his presence (alcohol) muddling up her brain until she forgot that this was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and she was Hermione Granger Gryffindor. She felt the door behind her give way and she started to fall backwards. Draco's strong arms caught her and she smiled as she felt a chuckle erupted from his throat. She pulled back from their kiss and looked at him her eyes half open. His slate was wiped clean and she felt like this new person was the one she would be with forever. A sober Hermione would have immediately realized that falling for someone in a split second especially after all the things he had done was unreasonable. But right now, in this moment, every feeling was exaggerate and she decided that maybe one day she would just go ahead and marry him or something...

"Maybe your are my prince."

A smile spread across his lips and he looked into her brown eyes. They were fluttering open and closed and she was having trouble focusing on only him. Now that he noticed, he was having a pretty hard time keeping his eyes open. But wether they were open or closed he could feel something odd washing over him. Everything about what was happening felt so right. Having her soft body in his arms, her hands moving over his body. She was the only one he wanted. Ever. He didn't care who she was, this was about as perfect as it got, he could just feel it. Later he would wonder if it was Jack Daniel who had planted those thoughts in his head but just then he fully believed them. A Seer could come up and tell him exactly what would happen in his future and he wouldn't believe them. He was supposed to forever be with the girl he was holding in his arms. He suddenly felt extra possessive over her and planted another drawn out kiss over her neck. She was giggling and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and then dropped her onto the bed. He stood at the end of the bed pulling his pants off leaving him only in his boxers. He wobbled over to the side of the bed and then flopped down next to her pulling her close.

"This bed...it's the softest bed...in the world." Draco mumbled rubbing himself all up in the sheets and getting as close as he could to the female next to him. She was giggling and rolling around too, but that didn't last long. Her body went still.

"Draco." Hermione mumbled. Her eyes were starting to close and she was fighting to keep them open. She wanted him, but her body wanted sleep. She felt his hand caress her face and the weight of his head fall onto her shoulder. She cuddled closer to him until she could feel every inch of his hard chest. She struggled to open her eyes and found that his were closed too.

"I thought were going go to..." she said drifting in and out of sleep. Only mumbles came from his mouth as he nuzzled his face father into her neck. His arm draped itself protectively over her and with one last deep breath she passed out in Draco Malfoy's warm embrace.

* * *

DID YOU LOVE IT !

tell me :)


	9. Chapter 9 : Hangover Hungries

Oh God.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

Hermione sat up in her bed, her heart racing. What had she done last night? She glanced around her room wishing for answers. Well, she knew at least that Malfoy wasn't in her room anymore and for that she was glad. For serious? Malfoy? Had she actually slept with that stuck-up , asshole pureblood? Hit with another wave of panic she looked down at herself and lifted the covers. Good, she was still wearing both her underwear and corset. So she HADN't slept with that prat. With a sigh of relief she flopped back onto her pillows burying her face amongst the fabric. So. She hadn't had sex with Malfoy, but shit, she still remembered his lips on hers, his soft hands running over her. She shivered at the memory and a smile crept up on her face. Though she didn't remember a whole lot, she knew he took care of her in the bathroom then somehow they had ended up back at school tangled in her sheets. He had taken the lead at all the right moments and he had been so ... caring. And fucking gorgeous.

There was so many holes in her memory but one thing she probably could never forget was how good he looked. When he pulled off his shirt, she had had to lean on the door to keep from fainting. His muscle were hard and defined, so strong. The way his white blonde hair, glistening in the moonlight, was long enough to just fall into his steely blues. Oh those eyes. Why had she never noticed how amazing they were? Probably because she never actually looked to appreciate. And she was appreciating them now? This was fucking Draco Malfoy. The enemy. The one who made fun of her incessantly over the past 7 years. And now she was just laying here like a stupid girly girl remebering every savory moment of their hot encounter. No. She had to be disgusted, at herself and in general. She hated ferrets.

Oh Merlin, what had she gotten herself into? And why hadn't they had sex anyways? Not that she was complaining, because if they had she probably would have to go scrub herself in the shower for the next six hours. She remembered his head on her shoulder and ... blank. Had she passed out. If she had, he would never ever let her live it down. She could hear it now : " _So I seduced mudblood Granger and she fucking passed out. Light weight." _No she wouldn't let that happen. Throwing off the covers she ripped off the stupid corset Kari gave her, threw on a tank top and a random pair of her spandex shorts she found on the floor and marched out of her room. She was going to give it to him that stupid prick, if he thought he could humiliate her .

Standing in the kitchen Draco was hunched over peering into the fridge. He had woken up with a splitting headache and a rumble in his stomach that only meant one thing. Hangover Hungries. It was only until he rolled over to make his way down to grab some food had he realised there was a body draped over him. He had froze, barely remembering where he was or who he was with. Her hair was a whole rainbow of browns and golds, the soft curls brushing against his face. Her head was on his chest and she was cuddled so close he was terrified to wake her. One whiff of her hair and he knew exactly who it was. Hermione Granger. Panic gripped at his chest and all he knew was that he had to GTFO of there ASAP. But how would he do it without waking her? Wait, did he even care? He could just shove her off and make her feel like the one who was used, the dirty one. Thats what he normally did with girls anyways. But as he started to move he heard a soft moan escape from her lips. Oh Merlin he couldn't do it. He couldn't humiliate her like that. She was so ... so delicate and ...

Fuck this was just unfair. Why did she have to look like that? Why couldn't she have just been ugly bookworm Granger? Instead of this sweet , beautiful... No, he had to leave. Moving her as slowly and quietly as he could he laid her back against the pillows and pulled the blankets around her. When she looked confused for a moment he was worried she would wake, but then a smile grace her lips and she cuddled into the covers. He stood there for a minute like a creep and then realized how completely wrong and messed up this situation was. She had had her corset and underwear on though and he was still in his boxers so it was not the worst the situation could have been. Merlin, how could he have been such an idiot. He left quickly and went straight to his room, took a shower and then went to the kitchen. His stomach couldn't handle it anymore.

How had this all happened? How had he gone from hating her on the balcony to waking up wrapped around her body. What in the world had he been thinking? He was losing it and he didn't know how to fix it. Merlin hoped he wouldn't run into her today.

"Malfoy." He knew that voice.

Fuck.

It had taken her all of three seconds to find him. Hermione marched out of her room and since the kitchen door was open she saw the tuff of blond hair standing at the fridge. Summoning all her courage she stomped over, glided through the kitchen and stopped at the entryway. She had to be brave and stick it to him. There was no way he was going to get the best out her out of this situation. Setting her hands on her hips she took a deep breath and called out to him.

"Malfoy." she saw him freeze and very slowly his body pulled out of the fridge and he stood up straight. She saw the perfect lines his back muscles made and the knot in her stomach was replacing the courage she had before. He paused a moment before turning around but when he did, she really wished she would have just stayed in her room. He had on baggy Quidditch sweat pants, no shirt with his silver blonde hair falling in his eyes. Recipe for disaster.

She couldn't help but stare right into his eyes. They were so incredibly blue today it was hard to look away. She was going to start blushing soon if the didn't run all the way back to her room this very instant. Oh Merlin, no. She had to be strong.

"Yes?" he drawled. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Look, what happened last night ... " her voice cracked and she just shut her mouth. Why was he having this effect on her? She hated him!

"Was ... " he continued. She wondered why he was letting her finish. Maybe he didn't regret it? Maybe he was waiting for her to say it was great. No way, this was Draco Malfoy there was no way he would admit to the situation actually being a good one.

Was... " she said but her voice trailed off again. He let out a sigh and leaned on the fridge door.

"A mistake." He finished. A look of hurt flashed in her eyes but then she nodded. He turned back to the fridge. He couldn't bear to look at her. Her hair was still perfectly in place from last night and even though her make up was smudged all on her face he knew that underneath it was something beautiful. Her legs in those spandex? Did he really even need to comment on them? And what about that hurt look? Had she wanted him. Ugh, why did she have to come find him.

"Good. Well... Yeah." Hermione turned to leave and after taking a step or two realized the reason she had come was to make sure he never brought this up to anyone. That it was just between them. The last thing she needed was for the whole school to think her and Malfoy had... anyways. It was a mistake, but certainly that didn't establish any secrecy rules did it.

"Wait just a sec-" she said as she had begun to turn around. But as she made the turn, she came crashing into who she only presumed was Malfoy himself. He was tall and sturdy and she was quite the opposite, crashing into him like water to rocks. She stumbled backwards but then two strong arms scooped her up. Next thing she knew she was staring right into his eyes, so incredibly unsure of what to do.

"Fucking Merlin, Granger. Why do you have to be such a klutz." She expected him to just toss her aside and let her regain her balance but that didn't seem to be the case. He shifted her weight and set her delicately back on the floor. After recovering from her shock, she took a step back and glared at him.

"I am not a klutz." she grumbled. What was wrong with her? Was that the best retort she could possibly come up with?

Draco was staring down at her trying not to laugh. There was a soft blush appearing on her cheeks and she had just come up with the most ridiculous come-back he had ever heard. Why was he feeling so differently about her now? It was if in one drunken night all the past had been utterly washed away. His whole being wanted to just take her in his arms again and drag her back to his room. But his brain was reminding him of their complicated past.

"Anyways, what?" he said crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at her with a fake boredom. It was fake because A) he really wasn't bored and hoped she wasn't going to leave; and B) had he been acting like he used to, the emotion he would have been feeling wouldn't have been boredom but anger and disgust. He watched her take a breath and regain her composure.

"Look, I don't want this going around school. You know, that I almost slept with a ferret." she said with an edge to her voice.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." he drawled. He watched how her expression didn't change but the words that slipped from her lips surprised him.

"Don't act like you didn't mind last night either." Her voice was still sharp and dark and the burn in his stomach turned into a slow roast. Was she challenging him? Her strength and determination was turning him on even more, but he knew it was just a front.

"I don't deny it." He growled and stepped closer, his face inches from hers. She was trying to be strong, but this was sober Granger, he was sure she would run like a little girl at being this close to him.

When he stepped forward Hermione knew he was testing her. Why, she didn't know but something inside her decided that she wasn't going to back down. He was just trying to get a rise out of her and it wasn't going to work. She wasn't going to just let herself be toyed with. Two could play at that game. And it wasn't like she didn't secretly love how close she was to him again. With a bravery she couldn't understand her hands found his chest. Her eyes flickered up to stare into his and she put on her best seductive face. Not that it was hard when she was around him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. A small moan escaped her lips, one that she certainly hadn't planned. She was supposed to be winning this game not being turned on by it. She could feel his lips pressing softly into her neck. Man he was so ... No, this was not happening AGAIN. Hermione slid her hands down his chest trailing her fingers over every muscle. They landed on his abdominals, just above the top of his sweat pants. She could hear the rumble in his chest and with a smirk she pressed against him.

"Too bad it was a mistake." she said cooly and turned on her heels walking smoothly out of the kitchen. She wished she could have turned around to see the look on his face but it would have ruined the moment.

As she walked off, Draco could only stand in awe. He had been surprised that she hadn't backed off in the beginning but every time she pushed back against him he just got more and more turned on. SHE was challenging HIM.

Had he just met his match? In Hermione Granger?

* * *

Short and sweeet .


	10. Chapter 10: Watching you

After returning to her room and calming herself down, Hermione decided that perhaps the smart thing to do was just sleep. She was starting to feel all the after-morning effects of consuming as much alcohol as she did and her bed seemed more then inviting. Cuddling into the covers she started to drift off when she noticed a particularly intoxicating smell. Dammit, her whole bed smelled like him. He was all over her sheets. Sitting up in her bed she sighed wondering what to do. It wasn't like it was a bad smell just ever time she took a breath his gorgeous eyes and smooth voice popped into her head. She was supposed to NOT like him. She just showed him back in the kitchen that he couldn't mess with her, but why did she want him so badly. She had so many questions to answer, but the more she thought about it, the more confused she was. Decided to leave it be for now she fell back into her bed and went back to sleep.

She rested for about six hours and by six and a half, though she tried to continue to sleep, her body had decided that would not be the case. Her stomach was growling so loud she was worried it would wake the rest of the school. Speaking of everyone else, she wondered who had made their way back to the school yet. Most of the time the students stayed the night in the cabin and then made their way back around five. Glancing at her clock she figured to see it read about four, four-thirty. Wrong. 8:34pm it read. She knew she had taken a very long nap but really? Had she been that tired? No wonder her stomach was being so vocal. With much much effort she climbed out of bed, went into the bathroom and took a shower.

When she got out she dried off, put on a pair of black yoga pants and a plain fitted white t-shirt. She towel her hair and threw in some of the curl cream Kari had given her. There was no way she was ever going to leave her hair curly without it now. Sometimes, she wondered if her friend was some kind of hair goddess.

"Glad to see your actually using that stuff." came a voice from the door. Hermione slipped on a pair of black flats and smiled over at her friend.

"Hey."

"It's about time you were up. I came in to make sure you weren't dead." Hermione shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine, just sooo tired. So I'm guessing the feast is over?"

"Yeah, but Ginny made supper for everyone. She's being all motherly. It's kind of freaking me out, but her food is like, amazing." Hermione laughed and started to walk towards the door. She could smell the food wafting through the open door and her stomach was eating itself.

"Wait! What is your corset doing on the floor." Hermione shrugged.

"I had to take it off at some point."

"Mi, stop. You're more of a clean freak then Harry. If you had simply taken it off it wouldn't be laying on the floor." Dammit. She was caught. "I know you left with someone last night! Don't lie!"

"Fine! So what ! I left with someone! We never did anything."

"Bull Shit ! Come Mi Mi . Tell me who was it." This was getting out of hand. The brunette was dancing around the room waiting in anticipation for her answer. But no way she was even going to hint who it was.

"No way. It's my little secret. And as one of my very good friends I would expect you to respect that and never bring it up again."

"Awh, come on. The friend card?"

"Yes, now come on I'm starved." Kari grumbled a 'fine' and followed behind her determined that one day she'd get it out of her.

Once out in the shared common, the first thing Hermione looked for was him. Thankfully, he was no where in sight so she relaxed a little and went into the kitchen to see if there was any leftovers. She laughed though once she made it to the kitchen. There was only one other place in the world that looked and smelled like this and it was the Burrow.

"Turned into Mama M have we, Gin?" Ginny turned around and scowled. She certainly didn't want to compared to her mother but since her mother's cooking was pretty good, she didn't make a big deal of it.

"There some pasta with sausage in the fridge."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke feeling much better. Ginny's pasta had hit the spot and she had gone back to sleep soon after. She felt rested and energized and with a smile leapt out of bed. It was the first day back to class and today would be her first dance lesson. Not that she really needed to be taught anything but this was the first time Hogwarts had ever had a class like it. She was excited just to be a part of it. She showered, brushed her teeth and got dressed in her uniform, which she had shrunk. Before, they were about two sizes too big, so she figured the right thing to do was shrink them to the correct size. Now her shirt was a small instead of a large and she had to say she enjoyed having something fit her for once. She then actually took the time to blow dry and flat-iron her hair and put on make up. Once finished she slipped on a pair of black flats and headed down to the Great Hall.

After getting a few whoops and hollers from students who hadn't seen her at the party, she entered the Great Hall with a laugh. It still made her giddy how people seemed to like her change. Much to her disgust, her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. She certainly hadn't meat to look over there, and had she know this would become a new habbit, she would have stopped herself far in advance. When she finally spotted him she realised he was staring right back at her, blue eyes staring into her. Her cheeks began to feel hot but with a scowl she mouthed 'What?'. He didn't say anything back only stared at her a moment longer then rejoined whatever conversation had been going on around him.

Crabbe was talking to him about cheesecake and the many different flavors and ingredients but he wasn't listening. He couldn't stop thinking about Granger. Like completely could not erase her from his mind. And he surely tried to. Ever since she left him standing in the kitchen, he couldn't get away from her. She had left HIM feeling used. She had bested HIM. She had challenged HIM, Draco Malfoy, pureblood, and not backed down. No female had ever been like that with him. Pushing back just as hard. Every other girl in his life worshipped the ground he walked on. They gave him everything and everything but none of them were a challenge. They were boring and all the same. But this was new and fun Granger. Who had the audacity to mouth something to him while he was sitting with all the Slytherins. Someone could have saw her! Pansy would have cut off her hair for less. That was it. He was decided, Hermione Granger would be his no matter what it took. He had to have her. Just then the Headmaster cleared his throat and begun to speak.

"Welcome, students. I trust your Holidays passed with much joy and celebration. Today will begin the new semester of classes and as you all have much anticipated, the new class added to the curriculum. Professor Amelia Cartwright," a short brunette stood and waved " will be teaching this class. We much appreciate her addition to the school and welcome her. Now, you curriculums are in front of you. Please take a moment to look them over. "

Will a flutter, a page landed in front of each student. Hermione snatched up hers and scanned the page. Dance class, second period with the Slytherins. She groaned and turned to Kari who had realized that she wouldn't be in the same class as her friend.

"Awh, this sucks. I was hoping you'd be in my class. Then at least I know there would be someone else there who knew what they were doing."

Hermione nodded and looked back down at her schedule. How did she not realized that their houses would be paired together. They were sharing every single other class, except muggle studies which he wasn't taking. why would this one be any different. Whatever, she could laugh at how terrible he was.

"Maybe all our classes with tie together at some point." she said hopefully. Kari smiled and nodded. rising from their seats they walked together to first period, discussing what kind of dances they would be doing, who might be good and who most certainly wouldn't.

"Neville! He'll be pro!" Kari laughed as they walked into Muggle studies. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Oh don't be mean." she said, amusment evident in her voice. Poor Neville. He would have such a terrible time with this class wouldn't he?

"Make sure to help him out would you? He such a sweetheart. I hate when he embarrasses himself."

"Awh, I know. Remember at the party when he dropped those drinks all over that Paris girl? Oh she yelled at him so loud I thought he was going to cry."

"Oh I know. Speaking of the party ..." Kari said slyly "You going to tell me who you went home with?"

Hermione glared at her and then looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Be quiet! I don't want people to think I'm some big slut now!"

"Oh shushh, I'm sure they all still think you're a virgin. " She paused and gave a mock-questioning look. "You're not still a virgin are you?"

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I may not be as **experienced **as you, but I most certainly ain't no virgin."

Kari laughed and simply shrugged. Hermione wouldn't say she was a slut, but she was certainly practiced. Or at least that's what she gathered from how many nights a week she heard creaks coming from Dom's bedroom. Ha, she would have to start teasing her about it. Just then, the Professor walked in and Hermoione turned her attention to the front. In the back of her mind however she was thinking of the dance class and a certain blond classmate.

* * *

It said on her sheet to wear comfortable pants or shorts and a form fitting shirt. Hair had to be up and off the face and she had to bring with her the black jazz slippers and beige ballroom heal which had been supplied to her. Glancing in the mirror she decided that her outfit matched the description. Black spandex shorts, dark pink v-neck t-shirt and knee high soccer socks. Perfect. It was revealing enough to remind Ron what a mistake he made, but covered enough that Malfoy wouldn't get the wrong idea. Not that she minded in he looked her over. She shook the thought from her head and looked down at her feet. She much preferred dancing in socked-feet and hoped that the Professor wouldn't mind. If so she would just take them off. Throwing on a light zip-up, she scurried down to the dance studio hoping to be the first one there.

Thankfully, she was the first one there. With the exception of Prof. Cartwright. She was standing next to a stereo systeme , which she assumed was magicked to work instide the school. The brunette was flipping through a bunch of songs so she decided perhaps it would be best to knock. As she tapped on the studio door, Prof. Cartwright jumped a little then with a laugh paused the music and hurried over to her.

"Hello! Oh, first student here, how exciting! " Hermione smiled and held out her hand, which the other woman clasped tightly.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you Hermione, call me Amelia if you wouldn't mind." It was now that she noticed the woman's accent. she had heard it before in movies. American perhaps?

"Of course." she said and nodded, glancing around the studio. It was probably the most beautiful studio she had ever seen. The ceilings were a tad lower then the standard height and were a deep brown. The room itself was fairly large, the walls painted a very soft orangey-yellow. Each wall had ballet bars, and the front wall covered in mirrors. It was standard but sophisticated looking. Dropping her bag next to the mirror and taking off her flats she noticed Amelia staring at her.

"So wonderful isn't it?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Content with that answer Amelia returned to the stereo. Hermione wandered over to the ballet bars instinctively placing her left hand on the wood her feet turned-out in third. She did a quick demi-plie and then extended her leg to the side pointing her foot. Relaxing a bit she rolled her ankle and then pointed her foot again, the extension pulling through her calves and out to her toes.

"How long have you been dancing?" came Amelia's voice.

"Eight years." she replied and turned around as a few of the students began to filter in.

"Wonderful! It will be nice to have someone who knows what they are doing. Would you mind leading the stretch once everyone gets here?"

"Sure!" Hermione smiled happy to be any help at all.

When Draco walked in he was well-aware she would be in this class. He was looking forward to it. It was probably the only class he would be better then her at, having been forced into ballroom very early. He was nearly professional when it came to the waltz but his favorite most definatly was pasa doble. The passion and strength that was required to pull of a dance like it was what made him enjoy it so much. He spotted her immediatly and his heart nearly stopped when he saw what she had on. He had this intense need to cover her up, he didn't want anyone else to see those amazing legs of hers. He caught her eye and she held his stare until the Proffessor started to speak.

"Welcome class! I am Amelia Cartwright, I like to go simply by Amelia. This semester we will be focusing mainly on ballroom and jazz/contemporary. We will be doing ballroom the first half, with one class per week focused on jazz. Then we are going to change it up. Do jazz the second half with one ballroom class per week. For this program you will be paired with a partner based on experience and compatibility. One person might be a ballroom expert where the other might have never done that style. Each pair will be required to choreograph their own 30 sec ballroom peice and a 30 jazz/contemporary piece. Now, 30 seconds is the minimum so if you're feeling brave you can go to a maximum of 3 minutes. Everyone will also be doing a group routine in each style which will be performed at a dance show at the end of the semester. Now I know it all seems a bit overwhelming but don't worry, I am here if anyone needs more time or any extra help. Got it? Awesome. Well I suppose we'll get started, Hermione here is going to lead and I am going to grab the list of partners. "

Everyone was glancing between themselves, but Draco kept his eye on Hermione. She was waiting patiently for everyone to line up so she could lead the .. whatever it was she was supposed to be doing. Staying towards the back he watched her begin, rolling her head from one side to the other. He noticed the way her posture was still perfect and her feet turned out. He noticed now how her arms floated away from her body not quite in bras-bas but still rounded. The stretching continued. She lead the class through the shoulder stretches, the arms , sides. She knew each one. Had she danced before? He got his answer when she bent over laying her palms flat on the floor.

Oh God.

He was going to pass out.

* * *

So I think I'll just do shorter chapters like this but a lot of them. Sound good? Good.

REVIEW ! :) 


	11. Chapter 11 : Box Step

Anyone see Alex Wong and Twitch's hip hop ? CRAZYYYY !

P.S I don't do ballroom, should there be anything that I am getting wrong I don't mind be corrected ! :)

* * *

At least he wasn't in the front row.

As her hands rested on the floor, her eyes had taken the liberty of drifting around the room , peering through her legs, looking for him. When she caught his eye she turned away immediately. He had been watching her? Oh Merlin of course he had been watching her ! She had volunteered herself to do this stupid stretch what had she expected? That he would just politely NOT stare at her ass? This was Draco Malfoy, player extraordinaire, plus he had already seen her nearly naked so how could he not stare and picture what he had already seen up close. Merlin, she just had to volunteer. The rest of the class was watching her too but their stares didn't make her feel dirty and exposed. Maybe it was time for a new stretch. Turning to face the class she sat on the floor and extended both legs directly in front of her. She pointed her toes and then instructed everyone to reach forward and grabbed their feet. She watched everyone for a moment to make sure they all understood, then leaned forward and put her forehead to her knees. At least like this she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Thank you very much ! That was wonderful ! " Amelia said, everyone stood immediately. Hermione rose slowly knowing that that wasn't even half the stretching she would have done at home but then again she assumed everyone else was pretty new to this. She glanced over at him again and when he caught her eye she wished she hadn't looked around. His stare was blank except for a small tug at the corner of his lip. And then he winked at her. She only glared back at him until she could feel herself turning bright red.

"Well , I'll just read out the partners then! " called Amelia.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and with a grunt she turned around ready to shove Malfoy and tell him not to touch her but as she turned it was black hair she saw, not blonde.

"Whoa, Hermione! "

"Sorry Harry."

"Its alright," he chuckled "I wonder who I'll get. I hope it's someone that knows what they are doing because I certainly don't have a clue."

"Well I will help you for sure no matter who you get." Hermione smiled "With contemporary/jazz though, I've never done ballroom so for that you are on your own."

"Hermione Granger ..."

She closed her eyes as tight as she could and waited for her partner's name to be called. She knew who it was though. She knew that he would be the one who she'd have to dance with. Logically it made sense. She was probably one of the better contemporary dancers out of the class and she could only assume that his pureblood parents forced him into ballroom. And if he was forced into it , he probably was pretty good considering how hard his parents were on him. Or so she figured. She wondered how strong his core was. He certainly did have particularly defined chest and abdominal muscle and even as drunk as they were she remembered him being pretty balanced and fluid. She wondered for a moment on wether he actually kept up with the ballroom or was it just the Quidditch that was giving him such defined muscles. Dammit. She was supposed to be praying that his name wouldn't be the name on that partner list, not daydreaming about his muscles and dance abilities!

"...Draco Malfoy."

Yep, just as she thought. Her stomach began to flutter around like she had just caged the entire butterfly population of Africa. Was it nervousness or something else? Hate perhaps? No, probably she was feeling something towards him she would rather not. With a deep calming breath she opened her eyes and broke away from the crowd to stand next to him. Her arms were crossed and she clenched her jaw hoping he would be the first to speak.

"Ow! Stop, where are we going!" she snapped trying to wrench her wrist from his grip.

"I'm not getting a lousy mark because you're a shit dancer Granger."

He led her to the very back of the class and swung her around so she was standing face to face with him. His still had a hold on her but his grip loosened. He said nothing but either she was too upset with him for dragging her over that he shad forgot about his hold on her or, she liked it. She didn't pull away only glared up at him.

"I am not a shit dancer!"

Dammit she was adorable when she was offended.

"Then please show me the standard position for a waltz."

"Don't. Just because I've never done ballroom before doesn't make me a shitty dancer. "

He smirked and shook his head. He was absolutely positive she was a beautiful dancer, not that he would ever tell her that. He was sure she would have to teach him a whole world of things when it came to the contemporary/jazz but for now, this was his domain. He was the expert here and she would have to listen to everything he said if she wanted to do good. And if he knew her as well as he thought, a good mark was not something she would easily give up on.

"So why are we back here anyways? Amelia is way up there, I won't ever be able see a thing she's teaching."

"You don't need her. You've got me." he smirked.

"But she's the teach-"

"Bet you 100 galleons I'm better then her."

"Then why didn't they get you to teach the class?"

"Why didn't they get you? We wouldn't have been partnered together if you weren't a little bit good." he smirked as she paused unsure of what to say back.

"Fine. So what, you want me to listened to you instead of her?" she asked nodding towards the proffessor.

"Precisely."

"I don't like this ..." she said her jaw clenched. He leaned into her with a smirk.

"Just trust me. Now take off those ridiculous socks and go get your heels." With that she turned around and stormed to the front of the studio muttering about how much of a prick he was. His body missed her presence already and he couldn't stop staring at her. He was going to get himself caught if he kept this up. Blaise , Pansy AND Paris were all in this class. In fact most of his ex-girlfriends were in this room and if they even for a second got the impression he was feigning for a mudblood let alone Hermione Granger herself he would be in deep shit. Voldemort was dead but the true purebloods didn't seem to be wavering on their views towards muggle-borns. If he was going to have her, it would have to be in secret. He was going to be with her as soon as she stopped denying her feelings for him , but they'd have to be discreet.

Ah fuck him. They had one night together and now he was contemplating how they were going to keep their future relationship a secret? He was screwed up in the head. Either that or she had slipped a love potion in his drink.

Snatching up her bag, Hermione ripped off her socks and stuffed them into a side pocket still cursing to herself. He was such an asshole. A stupid, all-knowing prick who liked to brag himself up. How was she going to put up with this for the rest of the year? She couldn't, she couldn't do it. Especially with these ridiculous feelings she was having. Why the hell did she have to have _feelings _? Half of her brain was saying "Malfoy, I hate you , you're a prick, " but the other half was saying " Draco take me now!". Maybe she could get food poisoning and not be able to come to class. She slipped on her shoes and stomped back over to where Malfoy had brought them. She trusted that he was good but she hated that they wouldn't be learning what they were actually being taught. Although she was sure Malfoy was going to teach her more then they needed to know.

"Alright, well, teach away." She snapped placing her hands on her hips. He said nothing but moved closer to her. His one hand slipped into hers and the other landed on the small of her back. The closeness made her flush a little but she held her ground. She didn't mind his hands on her but was it supposed to be that close to her ass? She was about to say something when a smirk appeared on his face and his hand slid up, stopping very high on her back. She automatically placed her hand on his should and he nodded as if glad she knew something. Stiffening, he brought their hands up level to their shoulders. She knew he was ridged, just strong. Following his lead, she tightened all her muscles, straightening her back and keeping her shoulders down.

"Good. Now, this space must be maintained at all times. Don't get any closer to me and I won't get any closer to you."

"That's a rule I will certainly abide." He did not acknowledge her remark and simply continued.

"Now, I'll go by the counts of a waltz. It's not particularly fast so you should be able to grasp it." he said. "It's in 3/4 time , so 1, 2, 3 ,1 , 2, 3. Got it?"

Hermione nodded and decided perhaps she should take this seriously. He hadn't been lying when he said he knew what he was doing. She wanted to get a good mark on this and Malfoy was her sure way of getting it.

"Now, first thing is the box step. I'm the leader-"

"What? Why do you get to be the leader."

"Because that's how it goes. Now shut up and listen." He said impatiently. "This is the box step. So just watch me, I'm you."

Letting go of her hand he stepped aside, rose his arms in the position she was supposed to hold and began to move. She watched intently each step he took. Back, side , together. Forward , side, together. She repeated the count and steps, in her mind until he came back over to her. He slipped his hand back in hers and his other found her back. Funny how easy it was to be in his arms.

"Alright, Let's try this." he said and nodded to her.

He counted out loud as they started. Her eyes dropped down to make sure her feet were doing the right thing and to her relief they were. Back, side, together.

"Look at me." His voice was stern and it was hard for her not to obey. "Now hold your frame and step on the balls of your feet. "

Why was this so easy? Was it maybe she had such a great teacher? Oh Merlin, never could she utter that out loud but she surely was beginning to think it. Not that she was a bad dancer just ballroom was so far from her comfort zone she figured it was going to be more difficult then this.

"Oh Hermione ! Draco ! Wonderful job! " Amelia said. Turns out she had been circling through the studio watching everyone. "Great job today everyone! You may all get your things and head to your next class !"

The studio exploded with noise as everyone began to shuffle towards the door. Hermione lingered behind a smile on her face. She was wonderful, Amelia said. She must be a natural. Just then she felt someone's gaze on her. Looking up she met Malfoy's eyes. He looked amused, which disturbed her.

"Don't gloat. You're not that good."

"Um, excuse me? Didn't you hear-"

"Oh shut up. You need more work then you realize," he began to walk forward but he turned and with a wink continued "I really wouldn't mind giving you a few private lessons."

Asshole. Perverted Asshole.


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Crazy

I am read a fair amount and I ALWAYS find music when I write and read that I feel like goes with the story. Soo ... incase you were wondering, I was listening to Adele (Rumor has it) and Rihanna (Skin) ans Bon Iver (Skinny Love) when I was writing this. Haha fun fact I suppose?

000000

"You're a shit dancer, just like I said Granger."

Hermione wasn't sure wether to punch him in the face or grab him and kiss him until her lips went numb. He was standing infront of her, his hands clasped tightly around her and his strong arms holding her a respectable distance from himself. Her body was crying out to be closer but she couldn't agree with what it was ... desiring. The prick had just insulted her dancing then guided her (very quickly) through a variety of new steps (without warning) to which she (non-ballroom dancer) very embarrassingly failed catch up with thus embarrassing her own self and giving him reason to plaster that dreadful smirk across his face. The thing about it was she knew he had planned this. Possibly since the second he turned towards her claiming to want to give her private lessons. Screw him, he knew all along he would come down, embarrass little know-it-all-Granger by proving to her that she wasn't as good as she thought and then laugh to himself amusedly while he watched her get all flustered. He'd come down and pretend to be about to do what they had practiced in class and then completely skipped to ten steps ahead without giving her even a moment's notice. Okay maybe that's not exactly what happened. Perhaps she HAD brought this onto herself when she said that she could basically do anything and that ballroom wasn't as hard as contemporary anyways.

Okay, perhaps she had deserved that little reality check. He was just putting her in her place and though it was rightfully deserved, she wasn't about to allow him to do that to her. She couldn't let him just show her up like that, maybe he needed to be put in his place! There was no way he knew what he'd be getting himself into with this jazz number they'd have to do. He was going to need her eventually.

Hermione had received his owl about an hour before he had said to meet him. She had been doing her Advanced Potions assignment and she was just expected to drop everything and go meet him for a dance practice. She knew all along what he was doing. He was trying to show her how badly he needed her for this, which was true, even though she had caught on very quickly, she still didn't know half of what he did. But he didn't know the first thing about anything other then ballroom and that was where she was going to catch him. So first he expects her to drop everything, which she did, and then he tricks her and puts her in her place. She wasn't going to let him just walk all over her anymore, he had done far more then she should have let him over the past seven years anyways. Letting go of his hands she moved away from him and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine Malfoy, so you know more then I do about ballroom. But don't forget, that one day soon you'll be coming to me for help." She watched as he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Without staring any longer then appropriate into his steel grey eyes she threw off the stupid heels she had to wear and flexed her feet for a moment. Strutting confidently over to the record player she flipped it on. The bass filtered through the room, rumbling through her body. She smiled to herself and let her body relax.

"Oh, come on Granger, really?" called Malfoy who knew exactly what was coming and though he was pretending he didn't care to see it, he was jumping up and down inside with all the excitement of a little boy finally discovering nudie mags. She was about to dance for him. Well, it wasn't really FOR him as a gift or something but more as a lesson. He knew that he was going to need her for the jazz portion and she, as he had put her in her place after her snide remark about ballroom not being all that hard, was now reminding him how valuable she was going to be to him. Not that he thought she wasn't valuable but she just wanted to rub it in. He also guessed she was going to dance for him too because she wanted him realize that he didn't just need her for the class, but he needed her all the time. He knew this wasn't going to be just any dancing. She wasn't just going to strut around, shake her ass a bit and try and seduce him. No, this was going to be a demonstration of how she wasn't a shit dancer.

Hermione could feel it in the way he had said 'really?'. He was pretending to really be annoyed but she knew he wasn't going to take his eyes off her, the same way he hadn't been able to during their first dance lesson. Her common sense was screaming at her saying "This is stupid, you're dealing with Malfoy, you're about to do something that is going to make Malfoy, formerly on the dark side, want you." And in truth she agreed. Malfoy could very well be dangerous, but when she was with him, they were in their own little bubble. No one could touch them. No one would understand this ridiculous ... thing they had going on. She didn't care to figure out what this was now, all she knew is that she wanted him to feel the pain of wanting her so badly. Maybe she needed an ego-boost? Because Merlin knew, Draco Malfoy groveling before her certainly wouldn't make her feel bad. Traveling from her feet, through her body, the music grabbed hold of her and she moved across the floor.

Her performance was nothing shy of spectacular. She had pulled out all the stops, showing off her flexibility and technique and athleticism. She was so in-sync with the music it was truly driving him crazy. On the outside of course, Draco was a stone. His face he kept un-impressed. He nearly frowned however when she stopped abruptly.

"Oh don't look so un-impressed Malfoy. I'd like to see you do any of this." She snapped at him. She was panting and her cheeks were starting to turn pink. When he said nothing she took a short breath, settled her arms in third position, tendue to an open forth then plie, she rose up doing a triple pirouette and then finishing in again in open fourth. He raised a brow at her. Why did she keep doing this? Of course that was something he could do. He wasn't going to do it in fourth like that but that didn't mean he couldn't do a few simple pirouettes. To please her, he plie'd and repeated her turns. She immediately erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Excuse me?" he said sternly. She shook her head and tried to compose herself.

There was just something about watching Draco Malfoy do a triple pirouette that was so foreign looking and very very funny. What was she doing this for anyways? She was just trying to fight with him it seemed. She had tried to fight with him by challenging him to a dance off? The idea itself now that she thought about was a little bit funny on its on. Gryffindor and Slytherin have a dance off. The thought just made her giggles develop into laughter. What was coming over her? She sat on the floor and continued to laugh. She looked up at Draco who was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Could you imagine .. Godric .. and Salazar, having a dance off ?" she said up to him between chuckles. He shook his head and the corner of his mouth turned into a smile as if he too would start laughing. Before she could see his smile fully develop he turned away and grabbed his things and walked to the door. Turning back, he didn't look at her, only glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She stared back at him still grinning. She nearly gasped when he genuinely smiled back at her and chuckled.

"You are a little bit crazy." With that he left.

Hermione laid down on the floor and let her fingers run along the floor. Maybe she was a little crazy. She wasn't normally like this ever. Was he driving her crazy? This was Malfoy, she hated him. They hated each other! Oh, but that smile. It just made her want to forgive him for everything. Her stomach was fluttering so badly it was almost painful. So lovely. He was so beautiful when that grin appeared on his face, it was like she saw right into his soul. It was like every single one of his barriers and walls were let down for that one moment. She wanted to run into his arms stay there forever. His true emotions were intoxicating to her. She wanted more. She needed to be with him.

Outside, Malfoy had stopped walking once he had turned the corner. She was so stupid. She was so crazy and weird and really frustrating. He hated her and yet watching her sit on the floor laughing like an idiot because she had thought of the founders of their Houses having a dance off, had really broken him down. He was crumbling; she was breaking through all of his walls. The worst part was that he wanted her to keep going. When they were together he felt like he was on another planet. Like everything around them wasn't actually happening. Like he wasn't a Malfoy, pureblood, with former allegiance to You-Know-Who. And she wasn't Know-It-All Granger, muggle-born, who was beside Potter the whole war. No, he was just Draco and she was just Hermione.

000

Weeks had passed and Hermione met Malfoy every other night around 10 for dance lessons. She had promised to a little more focus this time and with that they were getting along pretty well. He was still a prick sometimes but she was getting used to him. She had noticed he was still keeping his guard up but every once in a while he'd let it slip. She was getting to him and she was glad. She wanted to see more of him, Draco not Malfoy. They were basically the same person, the only difference was she didn't have worry about Draco. He wasn't as conniving and actually showed his emotions, as opposed to showing only a little and keeping the rest under wraps. They were both still assholes but Draco, was just a little bit nicer the Malfoy.

It surprised her how much time she spent thinking about him. She hadn't even noticed how much she was glancing over at the Slytherin table until Harry had asked her who she was looking for. Laying in bed, she still had a few hours before she absolutely needed to get up. More time to contemplate Draco? It was stupid really, a few months ago she would have kicked herself for even thinking about Malfoy in any way. He was bad. He was bad for her and nothing good could come of it, right? Ugh, she didn't know anymore. He just made her feel like the Hermione she had always wanted to be. The witty, beautiful, smart, funny and charming Hermione. With Ron she was just smart and nice. With Harry she was a someone to lean on, she was the smarter one, the one with the best advice. With Draco she could be everything and nothing. She could get something wrong or do something wrong, and sure he would make fun of her, but it didn't hurt. It didn't feel like his opinion of her would change no matter what she did.

Ugh, she was being so mushy! Look what he was doing to her. Oh well, she liked it. Suddenly there was a loud banging at her door. It was loud and .. agressive. Maybe someone was in trouble. Leaping out of bed she threw open the door to reveal a very irritated looking Kari dressed in winter gear .. and sneakers.

"It's about fucking time. Now get dressed, I need to go for a run."

"Are you serious? What time is it even?" Hermione rubbed at her eyes and leaned against the door frame.

"It's 7:00. I just need to go for a run, come on."

"Kari, it's winter out. I don't want to go." Kari went from pacing around the step to standing still glaring up at her.

"Look, Dom is being an asshole and I need to go for a run and bitch to someone. Since you are my best friend I figured you wouldn't mind."

With a sigh Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. She couldn't say a thing because she had pulled the friend card on her not just a couple of weeks ago. Although when she said it, it hadn't involved getting up extra early and running out in the snow around the school. Sure she had gone a couple times before with her but it wasn't at 7 in the morning. She heard Kari mutter that she'd meet her at the entrance to the common room and to wear something warm because it was pretty chilly. Hermione turned back into her room and shut the door before going to her closet to get out something to wear.

She had noticed the tension between Kari and Dom all week but she wasn't sure how serious it was. The two of them fought all the time but always made up like ten minutes later. In the beginning it had concerned Hermione but, she was so used to their bickering now. But now that she thought about it more, they had been especially cold to one another lately. With Kari banging at her door this early, it must have been worse then she thought. Grabbing some sweats, a long sleeved shirt and a sweater, Hermione changed and went to meet Kari.

They said nothing until they got outside. Kari was completely silent for the longest time which was really not like her. Something must really be wrong. They started at a light jog and before they had reached the Quidditch field, her friend began spilling everything.

"Well, it's kind of my fault, okay, no it's not any of my fault. He started it, ugh, anyways a week ago I was late finishing up in DADA, normally I meet Dom right outside after class 'cause his class is right after mine. That day I stayed a little later and when I turned around he was walking in talking to that bitch Millicent Bulstrode. He was laughing about something, as if he actually thought she was funny. I thought I saw his hand on her back, but I can't be sure. When he saw me staring at him, he got this weird look on his face, like he had been caught. He came right over to me, he would have been stupid not to, and pretended like nothing happen. Fucking asshole."

Her eyes were beginning to well up and Hermione was nervous she would start crying, which was never good.

"Yeah, asshole." Kari wiped the tears from her eyes and continued.

"Anyways, I confronted him that night and asked him why he had even been talking to her in the first place. We got into this huge fight and said I was just being jealous and that it was getting annoying. Anyways, we made up but ever since I haven't been able to completely trust him. He keeps saying it was nothing, but why would he be talking to her and why would he have his hands on her. It's just disgusting. I'm way prettier then her. Am I being crazy? Maybe I'm pushing him away. Oh, gosh Hermione maybe it is me. I just didn't know what to do, maybe he's right."

"Why didn't you tell me this before ?"

"You haven't been around ! Look, Ginny is going through some real shit too and she won't talk to anyone okay? You are like her best friend, you're _my _best friend and you haven't even been around these past weeks. I mean not to say that you have to be around all the time just to cater to mine and Ginny's daily dramas but it just sucks. I mean I can't even figure out where you've been and my instinct says it's because of some guy but that just hurts. To think that my best friend wouldn't even tell me if she had a man or if she was just hooking up with him.. Oh for merlin sake Hermione, you could say you're just hanging out with someone reading books or some shit! It'd be better then not hearing anything and how you are doing. I'm sorry if I sound like some clingy, whiny person but you have to see where I'm coming from."

Had she really not been around that much? Sure she had spent a lot of time with Draco, but surely not that much. Or had she? It was like every other night she was spending with him and when they weren't together she did have a tendency to be thinking of him. Maybe she had been distracted. Oh, what a horrible friend she had been. First not being there for Kari or Ginny and then not telling her about Draco. The latter was a bit of a secret but Kari could keep it couldn't she. Oh, she couldn't bare to keep it from her any longer. Draco was on her mind all the time, she was sure it was only going to get worse.

"It was Malfoy!" she yelled back and stopped running. "It's Malfoy, I've been seeing okay?" Kari stopped also and turned around shocked at her friend's revelation. Hermione tried to catch her breath but it wasn't working.

"I mean, I haven't been seeing him, he just wanted us to be the best at that stupid dance. He's been showing me some stuff after classes , okay? I'm sorry I haven't been around." Kari's gloved hand covered her mouth but she could tell the girl was laughing.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"You slept with him didn't you? After the party. He's the one you took back." Kari was full out laughing now and dancing on the spot like an idiot singing some sort of 'I knew it' song.

"No!" Hermione said and crossed her arms. "I did not sleep with him."

"Oh but you want to don't you? Now that you got to hang around him after class. You want him don't you." Everything she was saying seemed to stream out of her mouth in a sing-song voice.

"Ew! Kari stop."

" 'Ew, Kari?' Are you for serious? I know you pretty well Hermione and , he is hot. I'm sure you wouldn't mind dropping your drawers for someone like him."

"Hey! You make me sound like a slut! " Hermione said shocked that she would even suggest ...

"I do not! You are just a prude. Admit it, he is very good looking and I haven't even seen him without a shirt on." Hermione paused as the image of Malfoy's bare chest popped into her mind. Oh who was she kidding !

"Fine, whatever. Yes, I wouldn't mind doing ... _it_ with him."

"Come on Hermione, you're not ten. Say it. You wouldn't mind having sex with him."

"I wouldn't mind having sex with Draco Malfoy."

"Good. Now, how are you going to make him yours?"

000

This chapter is actually a combination of the original chapter and a spontaneous burst of writing. Hope you like it :)


	13. Chapter 13: Just a Kiss

IM A TERRIBLE UPDATER ! I'm sowwiieee. It took me a long time to figure out where to bring this chapter in but here you go. Nice and long :)

P.S I was listening to Eminem then Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum for the last bit haha

0000

Before Kari could begin to come up with some ridiculous plan to get her and Malfoy together, Hermione stopped her.

"You've helped me plenty. I think I can take it from here." Hermione began jogging again, slow enough for Kari to catch up again once she started running. Kari looked at her confused then followed after her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well , you've helped me loads already. With the makeover and such. I think I feel confident enough now to get who ever I want, Merlin forbid it even be Malfoy."

"Yes but we never went over the rules for actually dating someone, let alone getting them to sleep with you!"

"Get someone to sleep with me? Really Kari?" Hermione snapped, giving her friend a glare. She wasn't desperate, she didn't have to get Malfoy to sleep with her! Kari was making it sound like she was so clueless when it came to men that she would have to be trained in their 'ways' to even get anyone to like her.

"I think I'm a good enough person as it is that someone should like me for who I am. And if they don't like me for who I am, there are plenty of other boys who will." Kari sighed heavily.

"Thats not what I meant 'Mi. You know I think your wonderful. But this is Malfoy we are talking about! He's like ... so amazing. And the last guy you dated was Ron, and I'm sure he wasn't like, amazing in the sack or anything. And you said you only did it like, once."

Hermione stopped and actually burst out laughing. So Kari was going to come up with a plan to 'train' her in the ways of the bedroom because she didn't think Hermione had enough practice because Ron was bad. Where did this girl come up with these sort of ideas?

"So what, your going to give me sex secrets? Give me lessons, practice with a banana, that sort of thing? Ha, you are really ridiculous." Kari laughed a bit and embarrassment passed over her face.

"Okay, your right, it was stupid. I just like helping! You know how I am."

"It's okay. I love you still. But just so you know, I could get whoever I wanted. I know soo many spells ... " Hermione said laughing. She linked arms with Kari and they began walking back to the school.

"And about Dom, don't worry about it. You don't have any reason to be jealous. Millicent is gross anyways."

"I know, it just bugs me to see him with anyone else."

"Yeah, but please trust me when I say he would never do anything." Kari nodded and then looked over at her as if she remembered something serious.

"Me getting upset about Dom and I wasn't all that big a deal, I was just being dramatic. But I'm being serious Hermione I think something is up with Ginny. Like I really think there is something wrong. I'm good friends with her but the two of you have pretty well grown up together. I really think you should talk to her."

"How has she been acting?" Hermione asked curiously. She was beginning to feel terrible for not being available to her friends when they needed her.

"She just has been like ... depressed. Like she always looks like she's got something serious on her mind she's trying to figure out. Even when she's with Harry you can see it in her eyes. Actually, I think it's worse when she's around Harry. She just seems ... troubled."

Worse when she was with Harry? That was what concerned her most. Last time she spoke to Ginny, which had been a few weeks ago, the two were incredibly happy. Ginny had even told her about telling Harry she loved him. So what could have possibly changed? She was determined to find out, because if she knew Ginny it had ought to be serious if she was acting weird around Harry.

"I'll talk to her I promise."

000

It seemed as though Ginny had been avoiding everyone completely by Sunday. Hermione was having a hard time tracking her down around their own common room and she had even gone to wait after one of her classes to try and catch her. It was almost making Hermione a little irritated that she was avoiding them to that extend, but deep down it only worried her even more.

She had approached Ginny a few days earlier about her acting odd. Hermione had grabbed her in the hallway on the way to one of their classes and pulled her aside. She had asked her if everything was fine and that she was worried about her. Ginny had simply nodded and with a sad smile nodded and told her she was perfect. It was incredibly un-convincing considering she looked close to tears the longer Hermione talked to her. She made sure the red haired girl knew that she could come talk to her anytime and then let her go as to not upset her more. It was obvious that whatever was bothering her was something serious, but as for right now all she could do was keep reiterating to her that she would be there for her when she needed someone to talk to. And she really hoped that time would come soon.

Sitting at her desk Hermione let out a sigh. How had she let herself become so disconnect from Ginny and Kari? It was that asshole Malfoy. Probably had charmed her to ignore all of her friends or something. Part of her wouldn't put it passed him, but there was a growing voice in her head that was telling her that he would never do anything like that. It hadn't stopped her from "Finite Incantatem"ing herself. A tap at the balcony window pulled her from her thoughts.

A brown school owl was tapping at the window a letter in its claws. Just as she began to open the door, fellow Head jumped at the owl and snatched the letter from it's tallons. It squawked at him and flew in to grab the letter back from him. Dom growled and let out a loud hoot scaring the owl into surrendering. It flew off defeated, and would probably hold a grudge for the rest of their years. Hermione began to panic however when he flipped the letter over to read who it was from. Malfoy had started using school owls to send her things incase anyone was watching. She was sure Kari had told Dom about Draco but she still felt the need to not have to admit it to him. She lunged out onto the balcony to grab the letter from him but he ducked out of the way easily and walked straight into her room.

"Dom, that is my letter and you are violating my privacy, which I do not appreciate." He rolled his eyes and turned towards her.

"Cool it 'Mi, it's not from Malfoy." Hermione sent him a glare and snatched from his outreached hand. "It's from Weasley."

Hermione raised a brow and flipped the letter over and saw Ron's messy handwriting. It was inscribed, or scribbled, "Hermione, it's Ron, Please don't throw this out". She rolled her eyes and tossed it in her waste basket then turned to Dom who was laying on her bed.

"Hermione! What are you doing! He specifically said to not throw it out!" Dom called it a mock concerned tone. She smiled at him then hoped onto the bed next to him.

"Did he seriously think I would even open it?"

"I think we can both agree he's delusional so it's hard to tell what he would think." Hermione chuckled.

"So dearest, you know why I've come." Dom winked and stretched out onto the bed in the most 'seductive' pose he could think of. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and he sat up, a serious look returning to his face.

"Yeah, come one love, Malfoy?"

She knew thats what he was eventually going to ask. Might as well tell him.

"Well, he took care of me after the New Year's party and then we just happened to be partners for the dance class. And now, we are friends."

Dom laughed.

"Friends? You mean a friend you'd like to shag."

"Okay, so maybe I do like him also."

" Ha, 'maybe' she says! I can see it all over your face, you got the hots for blondie."

"Ugh, whatever. Just don't say anything to anyone."

"Yeah, whatever, I won't."

"Now tell me about you and Kari. She was all upset you know."

Dom sighed and began to tell Hermione about their disagreement.

000

The rest of the day had passed pretty uneventfully. Dom had sat with her for an hour or so telling her all about him and Kari's troubles. Not that she loved hearing about their little dramas but she really enjoyed spending time with Dom. It had been a while since they had hung out and she realized how much she missed having him as her friend. After that he grilled her about Malfoy for a while and then they headed out for supper. The majority of the time she was happy to find herself completely envolved in conversations with her friends for once and not tangled up in thoughts of him. In fact she had only looked over at him once during the whole meal. She'd see him tonight for practice, she could ogle him then.

After finishing her homework she decided to head down to the room they used, early. It only took a few minutes to get there from their common room. She was nearly there when she saw a bit further ahead a form leaning against the wall facing the other direction. When the form heard her coming it turned towards her.

"Hermione?" she heard it whimper. She knew who it was immediately and she clenched her jaw.

"Ron."

"Oh Hermione, I need to talk to you." She stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. She could hear him sniveling and as her came closer, the wafting sent of rum followed him.

"What." she snapped, not trying to sound nice.

"Did you read my letter?" he asked.

"Of course not." She watched him run his hands through his hair and mutter curses under his breath. He shoved his hands into his pockets and through glassy eyes looked at her.

"Why? Why wouldn't you read it?"

"Because your not worth the time Weasley." she snapped.

"Screw you Hermione. You such a bitch."

"This is pathetic Ron. Go to bed." He shook his head and walked over closer to her.

"You know what, YOU weren't worth it. I only stuck around 'cause you did my homework." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Really? Thats all you've got."

"Well ... why else would I want you around? I was always second place to you Hermione. I'm never as smart or as composed or as perfect as you. You were so fucking condescending to me. Like poor little Ron no one will date him because he is so stupid no one ese would ever date him."

"Shut up, your not even making any sense." Hermione said becoming nervous. He obviously couldn't string together a proper thought and she knew him well enough to expect his fiery temper.

"No, you shut up bitch ! I cheated on you 'cause I couldn't possibly bear the thought of being with you anymore ! It was easier to get caught getting with that bird Pansy then going up to you and explaining how much I despised you to your face. Plus, had I said it to your face you probably would have said I was being ridiculous."

"Merlin, you are so ... " she started angerily.

"What ? Worthless? Stupid? Yeah well your bad in the sack 'Mione. Yeah every sound of pleasure , it was a whimper of disgust at how much I hated it."

"Fuck you Ron." She snapped and angrily shoved past him. Had he really just called HER bad in bed? He was the one that made them stop half way through because he was too nervous! He was so drunk that spilling from his mouth were his last ditch efforts to hurt her in any way possible. He was just some fucked up immature boy that couldn't own up to anything. He was playing the victim when really she was the one that had been hurt the most. She had to keep relatively calm, she couldn't let him see her cry ever again over him. Ron turned after her but didn't follow. He sighed and and ran his hands threw his red shag and watched her march off, knowing very well that every word he had said was a lie.

As she walked away, her whole body was basically vibrating. How dare he possibly say anything like that to her. She never MADE him cheat on her. When she came to the door to where she was supposed to meet Malfoy, she took a deep breath. She couldn't let him know she was so upset. She still had another ten minutes or so before he would even show up anyways because he was usually late. That would give her enough time to compose herself for their meeting.

Hermione pushed open the door and stepped into the room. It was still dark so she was sure Malfoy wasn't there. She took a shaky breath and turned to close the door. With the click of the handle she realized she was finally completely alone. Before she could stop them, tears began pouring from her eyes. The composure she had maintained after leaving Ron in his place had completely disintegrated now that she didn't have to put up a front. She placed her hand over her face gave herself a minute to cry. Only a minute, she figured that would be enough. She could get it all out, end her crying and get herself together before Malfoy came. Good plan. She continued her pity party for another minute then took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She tried to slow her breathing as she backed away from the door, but every time she felt like she was getting to a point where she could begin to calm down, her memory brought forward images of Ron yelling at her so cruelly and the rush of tears would start again. Why wouldn't this stop? Who cared what Ron thought? No one was on his side.

"Granger?"

She gasped and turned around to see Malfoy standing at the window, his form only visible from the moonlight shinning onto him. Had he been standing there the whole time? Of course he had, there was only one door and she had been standing infront of it crying.

"Your here..." she whimpered. What else was she supposed to say, she felt stupid already, all she could do was state the obvious. Malfoy flicked his wand and the lights came on. If his heart hadn't broken enough just hearing her cry, it would have cracked right in half seeing her standing there infront of him.

She was in her yoga pants, arms wrapped around herself in that stupid Gryffindor sweater he always made fun of her for but secretly loved, staring at the floor, eyes dripping with tears. They were bloodshot and her cheeks were a rosy pink, face screwed up in the most adorable way it almost made him smile. She looked up at him nervously and then back at the ground.

All of the restraint he had instilled in himself to not fall for her was entirely out the window now. He was looking at her not as some stupid crying girl, but as Hermione, the one he'd spent the past few weeks hating and loving all at the same time, crying because something upset her now. Before he probably would have told her to stop being a baby, but something had changed in him that had surprised his own self. He was legitimately concerned about why she was upset. Who would have thought.

"What's wrong with you?" That came out wrong. She looked up at him angrily, but before she could say anything he began to cross the room towards her.

"That's not how I meant it." He was so close to her now but he wanted to give her some space to breath. Tears were still rolling down her face but she wasn't sobbing like she had been before.

"Nothing is wrong." She said meekly but didn't move away.

"'Kay, I'm not daft like Potter, tell me." She shook her head and looked away from him.

"Hey." He said sternly and as he expected she looked right up to him. He clasped her face in both his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Now, stop crying and tell me what's wrong with you." He said it purposely. She almost smiled and leaned into him. Instinctively, he let go of her face and pulled her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her until he felt her relax into him. His stomach was burning from her being so close to him. She was right there, in his arms, holding onto him. He rested cheek against the top of her head and waited for her to start.

"I ... I ran into Ron. On the way here." She said this part clearly but she knew the next part would be much harder.

"He said ... He was saying ... He just said some really hurtful things." she finally managed. Hermione buried her face right into his chest to try and stifle the whimpered escaping her lips. Draco clenched his teeth.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know... nothing. Just that , well that it was my fault he cheated on me." He hadn't meant to laugh but he did. How in the world could someone call himself a man and blame something like that on his girl? Malfoy pulled away a bit to look her in the face.

"He was serious?"

"Stupid right?" He could tell she was trying to lighten the mood and brush it off but her face looked still so pained and upset that he knew it was just a front. He was angry now at Weasley. He had expressed general tolerance for the red head before but recently that tolerance had turned into hate.

"Don't worry about him anymore Hermione." She knew that meant he was going to do something about it but for some reason she decided she was okay with it. Normally, she would never wish any harm to anyone but this time it wouldn't bother her if Ron was put in his place. She suddenly felt comforted in the fact that Malfoy was there for her. He was being protective.

"No more crying." he said a few minutes later when she was considerably calmer. He pulled away, keeping his hands placed at the sides of her arms. He smiled and waited for her to nod and smile back.

"Good." He grabbed her arm and spun her around then brought her back to him in an altered version of their standard ballroom frame, aka much much closer together. She let out a small laugh and smiled up at him. He leaned down so that his face was pressing against hers. Then she heard him whisper something she couldn't completely hear. Suddenly a very familiar song began to float through the room which made her laugh loudly this time.

"You remembered." she said. He responded by swaying with her to the music.

"I'v been meaning to tell you, bah bah bah,

I've got this feeling that won't subside..." He held her closer to him and continued to mumble the words into her hair. She had told him about this muggle thing called a film, to which her favorite was called Dirty Dancing. And in turn her favorite song was Hungry Eyes. This was nearly a month ago and only the other day had his curiosity gotten the best of his pride and after a meeting with Dumbledore, he had stayed afterwards to ask the man about this particular song. Amusedly, he had given him a copy of the song.

"I'm just surprised you remembered." she said with a smile.

"Now I've got you , in my sights." They continued dancing until the end of the song when Draco decided to finally let go of her. What surprised him however was that she simply wrapped her other arm around his neck forcing her onto her tip-toes. He pulled her closer, grabbing her around the waist.

"Thank you, Draco." There was still a fair amount of difference height wise between them so he lifted her off the ground, both arms resting under her butt so she could almost sit on his arms. She smiled down at him and laughed a little.

"Just please don't cry again. My Malfoy heart can't process that many emotions at once." he said sarcastically and she simply rolled her eyes. He set her down, his arms still resting on her hips.

"But seriously, thanks." She looked up at him but before she could look away, his steel grey eyes caught her own. He was being so caring and protective. She tilted her chin upwards slightly and as if his body was anticipating it, Draco bent down and captured her lips in his.

It was everything she had remembered it to be; soft and pleading, urgent and intoxicating. She loved it. She didn't want it to stop. He lifted her up again and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She assumed they were headed for the couch he had just transfigured from his back pack, her assumptions being proven correct when he sat them down the the leather. She sat facing him in his lap, her lips never leaving his. Every touch of his fingers was electric and made her shiver. Her hands were tangled in his hair which was soft against her fingers. Merlin, she never wanted this to end. It was as if their lips had been made for the other. His hands had found the hem of the tank top under her sweater and he slipped his fingers under the fabric reaching for the soft skin of her sides. She hadn't noticed what he was doing until his hands were a little too far up her shirt. She pulled back slightly and his hands froze where they were.

The moment she pulled away, he knew what he had done. He sat up straighter on the couch and put his hands on her lower back over her sweater. The corner of her lip pulled into a smile and he reached up and kissed her again. He couldn't mess this up. He had done it wrong with so many other girls but this felt real this time. He couldn't push her to do anything she even remotely didn't want to do because he couldn't afford to lose her.

He was fine with just a kiss.


End file.
